LET ME IN (JeongCheol Fanfiction)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Jeonghan punya seribu cara untuk bisa menaklukkan pria yang ia cintai. Sekalipun pria itu telah menikah dan hidup bahagia, sekalipin pria itu memiliki istri yang cantik dan seorang anak, sekalipun pria itu adalah Choi Seungcheol. / JeongCheol - SeungHan / Infidelity - Cheating - Marriage Life
1. Chapter 1

go yuLET ME IN | JeongCheol Fanfiction (Chapt. 1)

PDA Presents

A/N: Well, the genre is marriage life. But don't ever think if JeongCheol are married in this story.

.

.

.

 _God will never make any mistake_

 _But the time when I first met you, it really is a big mistake_

 _God's plan is made not to ruin the world_

 _But our feelings will never be accepted by world_

.

.

.

Bus hijau itu berhenti didepan halte tersepi diantara pemberhentian lain yang pernah dilewatinya. Tak ada emperan toko atau tanda-tanda kehidupan lain di sisi kanan-kiri jalan. Hal itu membuat Jeonghan bertanya-tanya, apa Bus itu benar mengantarkannya ke alamat yang sesuai dengan yang tertulis dikertas ini. Matanya berkeliling, tubuhnya memutar 360 derajat. Yang terlihat hanya hamparan rerumputan liar dan lampu-lampu jalan yang menjulang tinggi. Dimana deretan perumahan mewah itu bersembunyi?

Seperti yang dikatakan Kakak perempuannya, ia sudah menikah dengan seorang pria kaya dan kini tinggal di sebuah kompleks elite di pinggir kota. Saudara tirinya itu memang cantik dan baik, tapi setiap orang bisa saja berbuat iseng. Setelah melihat lokasinya, Jeonghan jadi meragukan tawaran tumpangan yang diberikan oleh Dasom tempo hari.

Apa kakak perempuannya itu hanya berniat bercanda saja? _Oh, tidak mungkin._ Jeonghan cepat-cepat menggeleng dan membuang jauh segala prasangka buruk yang tumbuh lancang di kepalanya.

Saat itu juga ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar didalam saku celana. Jeonghan menarik nafas lega setelah melihat nama "Dasom Noona" terpampang dilayar.

 _"Kau sudah sampai dihalte, Jeonghan?"_

"Ya, aku sudah sampai. Dan yang kutemui disi hanyalah... Rumput."

Jeonghan menginjak-injak rumput dipinggiran jalan dengan lesu. Terdengar suara kekehan jahil menyambutnya dari seberang sana.

 _"Kau jalanlah dulu sedikit, di sisi kiri kau akan menemukan portal bertuliskan 'Melle Residence'."_

Sesuai arahan yang didengarnya, Jeonghan melangkah lebih jauh kedalam dan benar saja, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat apa yang terpampang didepannya.

 _"Ketemu?"_

"Ini besar. Sungguh besar..."

 _"Hahaha... Masuklah dan katakan saja namamu pada penjaga didepan sana. Sampai jumpa."_

Klik.

"Ah, hallo? Noona? Hallo?"

Tch, Jeonghan berdecak menatap layar handphonenya yang bertuliskan "call ended". Sambungan telepon mereka diputuskan sepihak. Biar sudah menikahpun, kakak tirinya itu tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Mm, permisi. Aku... Aku ingin menemui kakak perempuanku yang tinggal di daerah sini. Namaku Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan berdiri gugup sambil meremat tali tas yang diselempangkan dibahunya.

Melihat koper yang ditariknya sejak tadi, tidak seharusnya Jeonghan berkata jika ia _"ingin menemui kakak perempuannya"_ pada pria berseragam ini. Sudah jelas dirinya terlihat seperti seseorang yang _"ingin menumpang di rumah kakak perempuannya"_. Jeonghan mengelus tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh, kau pasti anggota keluarga dari kediaman Kim."

Sahut pria yang satu-satunya berjaga di pos sebesar ini. Hal ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya yang membayangkan sekelompok orang bersenjata tengah berjaga didepan portal. Kau tahu, kompleks ini sungguh besar dan megah. Hanya orang idiot yang mau mengamanatkan masalah keamanan pada pemuda yang bermalas-malasan di sofa. Matanya bahkan tak lepas dari benda layar sentuh yang tengah ia mainkan.

Hal itu menambah deretan kata " _aneh_ " mengenai kesan pertamanya terhadap tempat ini.

"Di blok ini hanya ada satu Kim, begitu juga dengan marga lainnya. Tidak akan sulit menemukan rumah Tuan Kim walau tanpa perlu ku antar."

Alis Jeonghan mengerut semakin dalam. Petugas ini banyak bicara, namun tak ada satupun informasi tentang rumah kakaknya yang bisa ia tangkap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus berjalan kemana?"

Jeonghan pikir ia memang harus berjalan sendirian untuk mencari rumah Dasom.

"Kau tidak ingin ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula, kelihatannya kau sedang sibuk."

Jeonghan tersenyum paksa dan pura-pura merasa tak enak. Dalam hati ia mencibir, tidak ada gunanya meminta bantuan pada orang yang bahkan enggan memandang wajahnya saat mereka bicara.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Bola mata Jeonghan memutar jengah. Akhirnya, pria itu mau menyingkirkan handphone dari hadapannya dan beralih menatap Jeonghan.

"Oh, wow. Kau..."

Alis Jeonghan bertautan. Sekarang apa lagi? Pria didepannya seperti kehilangan setengah kesadaran, terpaku dan mulutnya sedikit tenrganga. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya menatap heran.

"Kau pria... kan?"

"Sayangnya, iya."

Jawab Jeonghan dingin ketika meladeni reaksi idiot semacam mempertanyakan gender pada orang yang berdada rata. Orang-orang akan memandangnya dengan mata tak percaya, meneliti tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah, dan berakhir dengan kalimat;

"Kau cantik."

Maka Jeonghan hanya akan membalasnya dengan "Terima kasih."

Jeonghan selalu berusaha menganggap hal itu sebagai pujian, walau harus memajang senyum palsu untuk memperhalus aktingnya sebagai pemuda berhati malaikat.

"Sebaiknya kau ku antar sampai kerumah Keluarga Kim."

"Tidak perlu. Cukup tunjukkan saja jalan mana yang harus kutempuh."

"Tapi rasanya tak etis membiarkan kau jalan seorang diri."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak."

Jeonghan tersenyum namun matanya melayangkan tatapan penolakan yang telak.

Jeonghan sudah malas menerima tawaran yang sudah tidak ia perlukan lagi. Dan ya, fisiknya ini sedikit banyak mempengaruhi isi otak bocah yang sok gagah hanya karena seragam hitam keamanannya. Jika dia tidak "cantik", apa pria ini akan tetap menolongnya? Sayangnya, tidak.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu karena tak memiliki alasan lain untuk memaksa Jeonghan, dan memutuskan hanya memberitahu pemuda itu belokan mana saja yang mesti ia lalui dan dimanakah ia harus berhenti.

Jeonghan membungkuk singkat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian kembali menggeret kopernya berjalan memasuki portal megah yang membentengi deretan rumah besar didalam sana. Keadaan begitu terang dengan lampu jalan yang berdiri tiap 2 meter disisi kanan dan kirinya. Jeonghan terlalu fokus untuk mengingat-ingat belokan mana yang harus ia tempuh hingga tak sadar jika ada seseorang-dengan sepeda- sedang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

Langkah Jeonghan berhenti, begitu pula dengan laju sepeda dibelakangnya. Roda-roda itu berdecit dan Jeonghan menyadari ia tidak sendirian dijalanan yang sunyi ini.

Anak kecil?

Mereka saling bertatapan dari tempat masing-masing, cukup lama. Jeonghan tak berani mendekat walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertanya mengapa anak itu bersepeda diluar sendirian malam-malam begini.

Tapi Jeonghan terlalu takut. Ia bukannya tak suka pada anak kecil, tapi ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekati mereka tanpa perlu membuatnya menangis. Sejauh ini, ia hanya berani memberi senyum pada anak-anak TK disekitar rumahnya dari kejauhan. Setelah itu, ia akan berlari sebelum sempat melihat reaksi anak kecil yang hanya akan diam menatap punggungnya menjauh dengan heran.

"H-hey."

Jeonghan mencoba menyapanya, dan maafkan jika ia sedikit terbata. Ia gugup. Jeonghan takut jika anak itu tiba-tiba mengayuh sepedanya mengelilingi jalan dan berteriak minta tolong. Jeonghan benar-benar membayangkannya dan ia meringis ngeri.

Bocah laki-laki itu tetap diam, tanpa ekspresi. Tubuhnya kecil tapi tatapan itu tak selugu bocah lain seusianya. Dia terlihat sangat... Rumit. Jeonghan pikir begitu.

"Kau pulang saja, ya. Ibumu pasti khawatir."

Jeonghan masih berusaha mengajaknya bicara, namun nihil. Ia menyerah. Sampai kapanpun, Jeonghan tak akan bisa membuat anak kecil meresponnya sebaik yang selalu Seungkwan- _sahabatnya_ -lakukan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Jeonghan berbalik dan akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan udara yang selama ini terjebak di rongga dadanya. Ia mulai menghitung berapa banyak kata yang sudah ia ucapkan pada bocah itu, dan ini yang terpanjang selama hidupnya.

Roda kopernya kembali berderit dan Jeonghan melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat tinggal- _tumpangan_ -barunya. Belum satu meter ia berjalan, Jeonghan kembali berbalik dan mendapati bocah laki-laki itu masih dibelakangnya. Ia tak bergeming saat Jeonghan berhenti dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya saat Jeonghan berjalan. Kesimpulannya, bocah itu terus saja mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Boleh kutahu dimana rumahmu? Sepertinya kau takut untuk pulang sendirian."

"Tidak, aku tidak takut."

Akhirnya anak itu mau bicara. Kali ini Jeonghan berusaha mendekatinya, membuang sedikit demi sedikit halusinasi tentang anak kecil yang akan berteriak tiap ia dekati karena bocah ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Jeonghan meletakkan tas selempangnya dijalan dan berjongkok dihadapan bocah laki-laki yang masih diam memegang kemudi sepedanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

A-apa?

"Kau wanita yang cantik."

Setan apa yang merasuki anak ini? Kenapa dia bicara dengan kalimat orang dewasa seperti itu?

"Ah... Benarkah?"

Jeonghan mencoba mengontrol rasa terkejutnya dan menanggapi bocah itu dengan tenang. Setidaknya ia harus memaklumi, anak-anak di era sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dibanding dirinya dan masa kecilnya dulu. Serat-serat impuls mereka berkembang cepat dan sudah banyak mempelajari hal-hal yang dibawa oleh modernitas dan globalisasi.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku ini laki-laki."

Jeonghan mengelus kepala bocah itu dan tersenyum. Ini menyenangkan. Walau kesan pertama mereka bertemu sedikit aneh, namun ini pertama kalinya Jeonghan bisa merasa akrab dan nyaman saat didekat anak-anak.

"Senyummu mengagumkan. Aku makin menyukaimu."

"Hey, berhentilah bicara seolah kau ini sudah dewasa. Mari, kuantar kau pulang."

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, anak laki-laki itu mengayuh sepedanya pelan mengiringi langkah Jeonghan. Dia bilang rumahnya adalah kediaman Choi yang berjarak 5 blok dari sini.

"Kau memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Dengan wajah seperti ini, rasanya lebih pantas jika aku memiliki rambut yang panjang."

"Jangan salahkan orang-orang jika mereka menganggapmu wanita."

Langkah Jeonghan berhenti. Jujur saja, ia sempat mengira jika obrolan ini terjadi antara dirinya dan anak umur belasan tahun. Tapi kenyataannya?

"Berapa umurmu?"

"7 tahun."

"Tch, dunia ini benar-benar. Dengar ya, Choi..."

"Seungho."

"Choi Seungho, jika kau ingin memuji kecantikan seseorang, carilah gadis kecil seusiamu."

Jeonghan memberi pengertian sambil mengelus kepala bocah itu. Bagaimanapun, Seungho tetaplah seorang anak berusia 7 tahun.

"Tapi yang aku suka adalah dirimu. Mengapa aku harus mencari orang lain?"

"Tapi lihat, umurku 20 tahun dan kau sendiri masih anak-anak."

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah sampai aku dewasa."

Tuhan... Anak ini benar-benar.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

Jeonghan sulit percaya jika barusan ia sempat berargumen dengan bocah berumur 7 tahun. Seungho benar-benar anak yang aneh, tapi disaat yang sama Jeonghan jadi tahu jika anak itu juga genius.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Jeonghan mendongakkan wajah dihadapan hunian yang ia sendiri tak yakin berapa tingkatkah ini. 3? 4? Terlalu megah dan tinggi.

"Ayo masuk. Kau akan suka jika mengobrol dengan Ayahku. Dia pria yang menyenangkan."

"Tidak usah. Lagi pula aku sedang buru-bu..."

"Seungho,"

"Hey, Ayah."

Tiba-tiba pagarnya terbuka otomatis dan seseorang yang berdiri dikejauhan pelan-pelan mendekat.

"Sebentar lagi kita makan malam, sayang. Ayo masuk."

Seorang pria berdiri diambang pagar dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya tergulung dan celana hitam. Rambutnya legam, matanya besar namun terkesan tajam. Dagunya runcing dan tegas tapi senyumnya sungguh menawan.

Tunggu. Kenapa Jeonghan begitu konsentrasi pada penilaiannya terhadap pria ini?

"Ayah, lihatlah siapa yang datang bersamaku."

Pria yang dipanggil "Ayah" itu menoleh. Jeonghan terkesiap. Entah untuk alasan apa, ia hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan membisu. Nafasnya berhenti.

"Ah, nona. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarnya pulang."

"Jangan panggil dia 'nona', Ayah... Dia laki-laki."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Mata lelaki itu membulat. Jeonghan merasa sedikit tertindas melihat ekspresi dan nada bicara pria didepannya yang seakan sulit untuk percaya pada kenyataan.

Apa pria itu akan kecewa saat tahu dirinya adalah laki-laki? Jeonghan berharap aspal dibawahnya segera menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau baru pindah kesini? Namaku Choi Seungcheol."

Jeonghan mengangkat alis mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Seungcheol. Isi kepalanya benar-benar sudah kacau sampai ia lupa bagaimana caranya berjabat tangan.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Yoon Jeonghan, dan aku akan pindah kerumah kakak perempuanku, Kim Dasom tepatnya."

Tentu saja, Seungcheol bisa menebaknya hanya dengan sekali melihat koper yang Jeonghan bawa sejak tadi.

"Mampirlah, kami sebentar lagi akan makan malam."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Mmh... aku sedang buru-buru. Aku akan langsung pamit pergi. Selamat malam."

Jeonghan membungkuk cepat dan tangannya masih mengepal erat satu sama lain. Kegugupan ini membuatnya gila. Ayahnya Seungho hanya terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang pria yang kaya raya. Dunia benar-benar tidak adil. Dia sungguh sempurna.

Ah, sial. Sekarang Jeonghan mengakuinya.

"Sampai jumpa."

Seungcheol membalas membungkuk singkat sambil memendam rasa herannya.

"Yoon Jeonghan-ssi... 10 tahun lagi, kau akan jadi pengantinku! Lihat saja nanti!"

Seungho melambaikan tangan dan meneriakinya dengan nada serius. Benarkah itu serius? Tapi dia hanya bocah berumur 7 tahun, Jeonghan bersumpah!

Jeonghan berlari dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia menolak untuk mengakui jika wajahnya terasa panas dan darahnya berdesir hebat. Dihari pertama ia pindah ke tempat ini, siapa yang menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang terobsesi padanya dan Ayahnya yang sempurna? Sempurna untuk membuat jantung Jeonghan berdebar setelah sekian lama. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana sensasinya, sensasi gila saat jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta? Tidak secepat itu, Yoon Jeonghan. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk berhenti menyukai pria? Setidaknya, bukan tertarik pada seorang pria yang telah memiliki anak.

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat masuk Jeonghan..."

Dasom menarik tangannya dengan bersemangat saat mereka melewati pintu utama untuk kedalam. Beberapa _Maid_ berjejer didepannya. Mereka kompak membungkuk saat ia tiba bersama Dasom dan salah satunya datang mengambil koper dari tangan Jeonghan.

"Wow..."

"Bagaimana? Ini keren, bukan?"

"Kukira pembantu dengan seragam renda hanya ada di televisi."

Dasom terkekeh, karena pada awalnya dia juga mengira begitu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Ini kehidupan barunya. Semua benar-benar nyata dan Jeonghan belum melihat hal yang lebih menakjubkan dari sekedar rumah besar dan lampu-lampu kristal dilangit ruangan.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan suamiku. Dia sangat tampan dan menakjubkan. Aku akan menyombongkannya padamu!"

Dasom kembali menarik tubuh kurus Jeonghan, melewati berbagai lorong rumah yang memiliki banyak pintu disisi kanan kirinya. Figura menempel disana-sini. Pajangan mahal sudah seperti barang biasa yang bisa kau pecahkan kapanpun kau mau. Ini benar-benar keren.

"Sayang, dia sudah datang."

Mereka tiba diruang makan. Meja panjang dengan belasan kursi berjejer disana, dan seorang pria berkulit tan duduk bersama secangkir kopi dan makanan lain yang terlihat belum pernah ia sentuh.

Pria itu berdiri. Senyumnya kecil dan Jeonghan tak menganggap itu sebagai sambutan yang ramah. Yang ada, ia jadi merasa takut dan sungkan. Inilah sang pemilik rumah, raja di kediaman megah ini dan suami kaya raya yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh Dasom.

"Ayo Jeonghan, beri salam padanya."

"Se-selamat malam... Namaku Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan membungkuk beberapa derajat dan pria itu membalasnya. Suara sepatu dan lantai menghentak tanda datangnya sosok itu mendekat.

"Aku Kim Mingyu, selamat datang dirumah kami."

Tangan panjangnya terulur. Jeonghan meraihnya perlahan dan mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Kalian harus mengobrol dimeja makan sementara aku mengambil cake perayaan yang kubuat tadi siang."

Dasom menepuk bahu Jeonghan dan mencium pipi Mingyu sekilas sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Jeonghan membisu. Ia menunduk saat menyadari mata Mingyu meneliti setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan mata yang setajam elang.

"Kau..."

Tubuh Jeonghan mengejang. Tangan Mingyu berhenti bergerak saat menyentuh helaian rambutnya yang panjang.

"Mengaggumkan."

Kepala Jeonghan terangkat seketika. Irisnya melebar menatap Mingyu dengan sejuta perasaan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

Pria itu tersenyum dan Jeonghan bersumpah, rasanya seperti sebuah pelecehan saat Mingyu meletakkan tangannya yang dingin diatas pipi pucatnya. Tatapan itu meruncing penuh distraksi.

"Kau bahkan 100 kali lebih cantik dari istriku, Yoon Jeonghan."

.

.

.

Jeonghan jatuh terperosok dibalik pintu kamar barunya yang terkunci setelah melewati 1 jam panjang berada dalam pesta makan malam yang mereka sebut sebagai " _Welcome Party_."

Namun Jeonghan tak merasa sedikitpun menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Dirinya lebih pantas disebut sebagai tawanan saat Kim Mingyu terus saja menatapnya dengan sepasang mata runcing yang seakan ingin memangsanya hidup-hidup. Ia tidak menyangka jika suami yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh Dasom selama ini ternyata tak lebih dari seorang bajingan. Satu-satunya yang membuat pria itu nampak hebat hanya karena harta dan ketahtaannya.

Hari ini merupakan hari paling mengerikan sepanjang 20 tahun Jeonghan hidup di dunia. Ia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana kelaparan, di bully teman sekolah, bahkan dicampakkan seorang pria, namun rasanya bahkan tak seburuk bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. 2 orang pria datang dengan senyum yang berbeda, dan memenuhi isi kepalanya seketika hingga rasanya ingin pecah.

Choi Seungcheol adalah pria yang sempurna. Dia pria baik-baik yang sayangnya, dia terlalu baik untuk bisa Jeonghan harapkan. Mengejar Seungcheol sama halnya dengan kata _tak mungkin_ , tapi bayangan pria itu tak bisa lari dari serat-serat impulsnya hingga sekarang.

Sedangkan Kim Mingyu, dia pria tampan dan kaya namun hal itu tetap tak bisa merubah apapun. Dia hanya seorang bajingan yang akan memburunya cepat atau lambat. Jeonghan meredam suara tangis itu dengan menggigit kuat lengan jaketnya. Dasom tak boleh tahu soal ini. Saat dikamar mandi, Mingyu tiba-tiba datang menyusulnya dan meremat dadanya penuh nafsu dari belakang. Tangannya melayangkan tamparan untuk Mingyu namun hal itu tak membantu. Yang ada, pria gila itu tersenyum dan menciuminya dengan lancang. Mingyu... Dia benar-benar seorang maniak.

Jeonghan tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia menghadapi hari esok. Jeonghan ingin segera pindah dari tempat mengerikan ini, namun ia tak punya alasan untuk pergi. Ia tak punya kerabat di Seoul selain Dasom, dan kuliahnya yang baru juga akan dimulai besok pagi. Semua memakai uang Mingyu, dan Jeonghan merasa muak saat harus mengakuinya.

Takdir macam apa ini? Jeonghan mengumpat pada Tuhan dan semakin hari ia semakin membenci hidupnya. Ia gay, miskin, dan selalu dilecehkan. Apa Tuhan tak pernah mendengar disaat ia mengeluhkan ini semua?

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang mengetuk pintunya.

"Jeonghan, seseorang bernama Choi Seungcheol menelponku. Dia bilang, dia ingin bertemu denganmu besok untuk membicarakan sesuatu."

.

.

.

 _Only my shadow knows how I feel about you_

 _Only my shadow goes to where I dream of you and me_

 _Should I go... or wait?_

 _Is it too soon... or too late?_

 _Only my shadow knows_

.

.

.

Jeonghan mematut pantulan dirinya yang direfleksikan oleh cermin, mengikat setengah bagian rambutnya yang panjang dengan telaten. 3 tahun sudah ia merawat rambut blondenya hingga jadi sepanjang ini. Bibirnya tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia suka dari dirinya adalah wajah ini. Jeonghan menyukai wajah cantiknya, kulit pucatnya, tubuh rampingnya, semua maha karya Tuhan yang menjadi miliknya. Bukan semacam rasa kagum atau narsisme berlebih terhadap diri sendiri, namun lebih kepada rasa syukur terhadap apa yang ia miliki. Seseorang akan dengan mudah mencintainya dengan fisiknya yang menawan, walau tak sedikit pula orang yang begitu membencinya karena dia seorang pria dengan perawakan wanita.

Jeonghan tersenyum miris tiap kali teringat akan masa sekolahnya yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Pandangan orang-orang seketika berubah saat tahu ia memacari siswa idola di sekolah mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menerima begitu saja jika kapten tim basket memiliki pacar seorang lelaki cantik. Bagaimanapun, menjadi gay sama halnya dengan menjadi sampah dimata orang-orang.

Jeonghan dengan mudah menyingkirkan kembali potongan kelam masa lalunya dengan sekali hembusan nafas panjang. Ia menyisir surainya yang lurus dalam satu arah. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi dan ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah.

Paginya ketika terbangun, hal pertama yang Jeonghan lihat dilangit kamar adalah senyuman semu dari pria bernama Choi Seungcheol, orang yang berhasil melumpuhkan setiap sistem syarafnya dalam semalam. Dan ranjang empuk serta selimut beludrunya tetap terasa mumuakkan, karena semua adalah milik Mingyu.

Nama Mingyu membuatnya terpaku pada kelopak matanya yang berkantung, efek menangis semalam suntuk. Kim Mingyu menambah deretan hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Jeonghan meraba bibirnya dan tiba-tiba rasa mual menjalar sampai ke pangkal tenggorokkannya. Ia jadi teringat pada ciuman busuk itu. Air matanya hampir saja jatuh kalau ia tak sempat mendengar suara hentakan heels datang memasuki kamarnya yang tidak terkunci.

"Pagi, Jeonghan."

Dasom mencium pipinya dan tersenyum dibalik pantulan cermin. Dadanya semakin terasa sakit. Dasom, kakak perempuan tercintanya ini tidak boleh tahu apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Jeonghan membalas dengan menatap Dasom dari cermin, mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk merasa bebas menanyakan apapun padanya.

"Dari mana kau bisa mengenal Choi Seungcheol?"

Dadanya sedikit tersentak mendengar nama itu. Jeonghan menyamarkan rasa gugupnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Ceritanya rumit. Tapi intinya, aku hanya tak sengaja bertemu dengannya semalam. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau... Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

"Sedikit."

"Jeonghan, kukira kau bisa memilih orang yang tepat. Choi Seungcheol itu, dia..."

"Tenang saja, Noona. Aku sudah berhenti untuk mengejar orang yang tak mungkin bisa mencintaiku, seperti Choi Seungcheol. Dia pria yang baik, dan aku takkan mungkin merusaknya."

Jeonghan tersenyum, dan sepanjang hidupnya, ini senyuman terpahit yang memerlukan banyak pengorbanan untuk membuatnya terlihat nyata. Jeonghan tidak menyangka, berkata demikian menciptakan rasa nyeri luar biasa di ulu hati. Ia hanya berharap, ucapannya barusan bukan sekedar bualan palsu. Ia tak ingin merusak kehidupan Choi Seungcheol hanya karena cinta sepihak yang ia rasakan.

"Aku percaya padamu, Jeonghan."

"Terima kasih."

Dasom memeluknya dan Jeonghan membalasnya dengan dekapan yang lebih erat. Ia begitu menyayangi wanita ini. Mereka menjadi saudara karena Ayah Jeonghan menikah untuk kedua kalinya dengan Ibu Dasom. Tak ada hubungan darah diantara mereka, namun hanya Dasom yang paling mengerti dirinya dibanding siapapun didunia ini.

.

.

.

Jam kuliahnya berakhir cepat. Tak sampai sore Jeonghan sudah bisa keluar dari ruang kelas yang membuatnya merasa sesak karena dihujani berbagai jenis tatapan dari orang-orang. Beberapa gadis mulai lancang mencibir kearahnya saat laki-laki tampan di kelas mendekatinya. Tch, untungnya ini bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi Jeonghan. Ia akan selalu tersenyum manis pada setiap pria yang tertarik padanya dan memberi seringai meremehkan pada gadis yang menatapnya tajam. Karena Jeonghan bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun yang akan dengan senang hati menundukkan wajah tiap kali ditindas oleh teman sebayanya.

Siang ini cukup mendung, hingga Jeonghan merasa sedikit khawatir akan kehujanan sebelum sempat duduk didalam Bus. Kaki rampingnya berlari kecil menuju halte saat guntur kecil mulai menyahut.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Sebuah sedan hitam berhenti disampingnyaa. Matanya menyepit dan kepalanya sedikit merunduk untuk melihat wajah si pengemudi yang menawarinya tumpangan.

"Yoon Jeonghan-ssi!"

"Omo.."

Jeonghan reflek mundur selangkah, ia kaget. Pemuda kecil dengan seragam sekolah tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dari balik kaca mobil yang terbuka. Seungho?

"Ayo, masuklah kedalam."

Pria yang mengenakan jas menunjuk kursi dibelakangnya dan tersenyum. Jeonghan tak punya refleks untuk mengangguk ataupun mengiyakan. Tubuhnya terlanjur membeku. Irisnya melebar karena sulit mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh matanya saat ini.

Choi Seungcheol?

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di restoran cepat saji tengah kota yang selalu ramai bahkan di jam-jam sibuk sekalipun. Seungcheol datang dengan nampan berisi penuh makanan. Ayam, kentang goreng, dan minuman sodanya.

"Seungho, ambil jus jerukmu."

Bocah kecil itu mendesah malas dan terpaksa menaruh kembali gelas soda yang ia inginkan. Jeonghan tersenyum simpul menahan tawa.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

Gumam bocah itu sebelum menyereput jus jeruknya.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Choi kecil."

"Ayah..."

"Tidak ada orang dewasa yang memaksa mau makan direstoran cepat saji."

"Baiklah, Ayah yang menang."

Seungcheol benar-benar terkekeh dan mengacak surai legam anaknya dengan gemas.

Jeonghan memandang mereka tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Perasaan hangat itu menjalar begitu saja dihatinya, bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan kupu-kupu kecil masih menari-nari diperutnya.

"Jeonghan-ssi?"

"Ah, ya?"

Jawab Jeonghan kikuk. Rupanya, ia terlalu lama tenggelam dalam lamunanannya sendiri. Lamunan tentang betapa bahagianya ia bila bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi.

"Kau juga harus makan. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan makanan cepat saji seperti ini."

"A-ah... Tidak masalah. Aku suka kentang goreng."

Jeonghan mencomot sepotong kentang goreng dan langsung menggigitnya.

"Ah, panas.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Em... aku baik-baik saja..."

Ini memalukan sekali, sungguh. Jeonghan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati, sedangkan tawa kikuknya dirasa tak cukup membantu untuk menghilangkan kecanguggunan diantara mereka.

"Kau itu sungguh menggemaskan, Jeonghan-ssi. Aku makin menyukaimu."

Sela Seungho dengan nadanya yang selalu dan selalu terdengar serius. Bibirnya masih mengulum sedotan jus jeruknya. Sorot matanya yang tidak lugu menatap lurus kearah Jeonghan, membuat Seungcheol memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Celaka... Batin Jeonghan terasa tak enak.

"Ehem..."

Jeonghan berdehem pelan, membuat Seungcheol mengakhiri segala pemikiran rumit dikepalanya dan beralih menatap pemuda blonde itu.

"Ah, maaf Jeonghan-ssi. Sebenarnya, hal inilah yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

 _Screw it._ Dugaannya benar. Jeonghan tak tahu harus menjawab apa jika Seungcheol nanti bertanya bagaimana caranya anak kesayangannya itu bisa terobsesi pada lelaki berwajah cantik yang berumur 20 tahun. Karena, ia sendiri benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan Seungho. Bocah itu hanya terlalu... Rumit. Seperti anak yang dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Semalam, Seungho tidak pernah berhenti bercerita tentangmu. Bahkan tadi disekolah-..."

"Aku melukis wajahmu, Jeonghan-ssi. Dan kupajang lukisannya di ruang kelas."

Seungcheol jadi kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memalingkan wajah, terpejam sejenak sambil memijit keningnya berusaha tenang.

"Dia... Dia begitu terobsesi padamu."

Jeonghan juga tak bisa berbuat apapun selain bungkam seribu bahasa. Tapi kemudian...

"Maafkan aku..."

Wajahnya tertunduk, perasaan menyesal yang luar biasa bergejolak begitu saja didadanya.

"Mungkin karena penampilanku yang terlalu feminim, bocah sekecil Seungho jadi salah paham..."

Tangan kurusnya meremat satu sama lain diatas pangkuan. Jeonghan berusaha keras mengontrol nada bicaranya agar Seungcheol tidak menyadari jika air matanya sudah turun.

"Ayah kejam. Ayah sudah membuatnya menangis."

Cetus Seungho dengan nada dingin. Seungcheol seketika beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Jeonghan.

"Ah, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu."

Seungcheol menunduk mencari sorot mata Jeonghan untuk ditatapnya dan meminta maaf secara langsung. Namun yang ada, Jeonghan semakin tak bisa berkutik saat merasakan pundaknya yang disentuh oleh Seungcheol terasa kebas dan panas. Tangan Seungcheol...

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Choi."

Tanpa sempat menghapus air matanya, Jeonghan segera beranjak berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jeonghan-ssi!"

Pandangan Jeonghan mengabur karena tangisnya sendiri. Untung ia tidak salah mencari pintu keluar dan mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Jeonghan-ssi!"

 _Grab_!

Seungcheol menarik lengannya dan tubuh Jeonghan tersentak berbalik menghadap pria itu. Jalan raya yang tak pernah lengang mengaburkan suara isakan kecil Jeonghan.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh."

Pinta Seungcheol, yang benar-benar merasa bersalah. Jeonghan cepat-cepat menghapus air mata bodohnya dan berusaha tersenyum, untuk Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Tuan Choi. Akulah yang salah. Karena aku, Seungho-..."

"Istriku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Seperti ada sebuah dentuman keras yang menghantam kepalanya, iris Jeonghan berubah gelap dan menerawang jauh dalam kekosongan.

"I-istri...?"

 _Jadi Seungcheol bukan seorang duda?_

"Iya, istriku. Ibunya Seungho. Dia bilang, Seungho tak pernah bercerita banyak hal dengannya sebelum bertemu denganmu semalam. Sebelum tidur, Seungho minta ditemani oleh ibunya untuk menceritakan apa yang ia lihat tentang dirimu. Xiyeon sangat bersyukur saat Seungho sudah bisa terbuka dengan kami, karena kau..."

.

.

.

"Seungho sejak kecil memang tidak banyak bicara. Dia pendiam, dingin, dan lebih senang berkutat dengan buku-buku dibandingkan denganku, Ibunya."

Seorang wanita cantik, bahkan sangat cantik, menceritakan sedikit tentang karakter putra semata wayangnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Pikirannya bagai menerawang jauh pada setiap masa yang ia lewati bersama Seungho.

Tiba-tiba tangannya yang pucat mendekat pada telapak tangan Jeonghan yang tergeletak diatas meja, menggenggamnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot mata penuh pengharapan.

"Terima kasih, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi. Berkat kau, Seungho bisa berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Meski obsesinya salah tentangmu, tapi seiring waktu, aku percaya jika Seungho bisa merubah cara pandangnya."

Perempuan itu tersenyum dengan rasa tulus yang dengan mudahnya menyentuh lubuk hati Jeonghan. Jam analog masih berdetak dengan tidak sabaran. Seungho sudah tidur karena sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam.

Dan Jeonghan tetap tak mengerti kenapa ia masih disini, duduk diruang yang entah apa namanya dikediaman Choi. Bahkan bertemu, dan berbicara langsung dengan seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui seumur hidup. Wanita, istri dari pria yang dengan semena-mena ia sebut sebagai cintanya. Tuhan...

"Terima kasih, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi."

Seungcheol, pria itu berdiri dibelakang istrinya dan menaruh tangan kokohnya diatas bahu kecil Xiyeon. Sekujur tubuh Jeonghan terasa menggigil, pandangannya berkunang-kunag dan tak ada kata yang bisa mewakilkan apa yang dirasakan oleh dadanya saat ini.

Jeonghan tersenyum, pahit. Getaran dibibirnya ia samarkan dengan sedikit anggukan, tanda bahwa ia menerima semua ucapan terima kasih yang mereka tujukan padanya.

 _Tuhan, hentikan saja nafasku jika suatu saat keegoisan membutakan mata ini dan aku... Aku menghancurkan kebahagian mereka._

Jeonghan sadar, berkorban demi orang lain sama artinya dengan membantai mimpi-mimpimu sendiri. Dan ia harus siap membiarkan mimpinya tentang Choi Seungcheol itu musnah digerus oleh pahitnya kenyataan.

.

.

.

Siang yang berganti malam kini terasa bagaikan cambuk bagi Jeonghan. 3 hari berlalu dengan setengah nyawanya yang pergi. Ia tak menyangka jika merelakan cinta yang bahkan tak pernah sempat ia miliki tak jauh berbeda dengan menelan aphrodisiac kemudian mati. Tubuhnya duduk diruang kuliah namun jiwanya tak pernah berada disana untuk mendengarkan.

Sampai malam itu, Jeonghan pulang dengan keadaan setengah mabuk karena 2 botol soju yang diteguknya bersama beberapa teman lama. Langkahnya berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Tak ada sosok Dasom yang menyambut kedatangannya malam ini. Jeonghan ingat jika semalam wanita itu sudah pergi ke London untuk agenda belanja tahunannya. Ia pun langsung berbaring ketika sudah sampai diranjangnya yang besar dan aroma mawar yang kuat langsung menusuk indera penciumannya.

Atap diatasnya terlihat dingin dan bisu. Tawanya menggema sarkastik saat bayangan Seungcheol perlahan-lahan terbentuk dengan sempurna diatas sana. Tangannya terulur, mencoba meraba paras semu yang sangat sulit ia gapai.

Tapi Kim Mingyu merusaknya.

Kim Mingyu menghancurkan lamunan indahnya tentang Seungcheol dengan seringaiannya yang keji.

"Membayangkan sesuatu?"

Tubuh pria itu berada diatasnya. Kesadaran Jeonghan sudah melayang terlalu jauh hingga ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan tubuh orang ini dari hadapannya.

"Kau terlihat lebih menggairahkan saat mabuk."

"Mmh..."

Bibir Mingyu membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman penuh tekanan. Tangan Jeonghan terkunci dikedua sisi kepalanya. Dayanya tak cukup banyak untuk meronta lebih keras dari ini.

"Aku mendengar kau menyebut nama Seungcheol semalam."

Mingyu menjalarkan sentuhannyan pada pipi hingga ke perpetongan leher Jeonghan. Tatapannya menyulut ingin mengintimidasi.

"Kau menyukainya, benar?"

Jeonghan membalas tatapan Mingyu dengan seluruh kebencian yang ia miliki. Matanya memerah dan panas, air mata mengalir begitu saja menuruni pipinya yang pucat.

"Jangan bermimpi terlalu jauh, Yoon Jeonghan. Aku sudah mengenal Seungcheol sejak masa sekolah. Dia tipe pria yang takkan mudah tergoda walau kau bertingkah jalang sekalipun."

 _Slap_!

Satu tamparan keras Mingyu terima dipipi kirinya.

"Kau meremehkanku? Kau menaruh ludah diatas semua harapan-harapan yang aku miliki? Kau boleh melakukannya, Mingyu. Tapi satu hal, kau kira aku tak cukup jalang untuk mendapatkan Seungcheol? Kau salah besar."

"Menyerahlah. Masih ada aku, Yoon Jeonghan."

"Aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus melebarkan selangkanganku untukmu."

Dan tepat setelah Jeonghan mengatakan itu, Mingyu melebarkan seringaiannya dan mulai memainkan jari diatas perinci kulit perut Jeonghan yang terlihat dibalik bajunya yang sudah tersingkap.

"Tunjukkan padaku seberapa jalang dirimu ini. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Jeonghan. Kau, dan semua pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu. Mereka adalah korban dari iblis yang tertidur nyenyak didalam tubuhmu ini. Dia akan terbangun tiap kali kau menemukan pria yang sempurna untuk kau jadikan mangsa."

.

.

.

Jeonghan terbangun saat fajar menyingsing dan mendapati tubuh telanjang Mingyu yang terbalut selimut masih tertidur lelap tepat disampingnya. Mereka melakukannya. Jeonghan menjambak kuat surainya saat ingatan tentang kejadian semalam berputar jelas dikepalanya. Rasanya benar-benar pening. Jeonghan segera beranjak kekamar mandi dan mengunci diri disana.

"Aaagghh!"

Jeonghan masih berusaha keras menjambak rambutnya dan berteriak frustasi. Tubuhnya kini sudah terendam dalam bathub yang berisi air dingin. Air matanya tak kunjung surut. Hidupnya benar-benar hancur sekarang.

Suara-suara Mingyu yang memuakkan kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Mingyu tahu semuanya? Siapa pria itu? Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari Jeonghan?

Tawa skeptis tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibirnya yang pucat. Jeonghan membayangkan Seungcheol. Membayangkan bagaimana ia mengambil pria itu dari tangan Xiyeon dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya. Hidupnya akan bahagia dan sempurna.

"Berhenti mengharapkan Choi Seungcheol? Heh. Kau salah Mingyu. Aku akan memilikinya. Choi Seungcheol... Dia akan bertekuk lutut mencintaiku, secepatnya."

.

.

.

Jeonghan memasukkan dokumen lamaran pekerjaannya di slot meja resepsi, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukan sebuah proposal yang penting. Ia hanya melamar sebagai pengantar kopi dan pengelap meja di gedung perkantoran mewah di Seoul.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Choi Seungcheol."

Jeonghan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ringan, menikmati semilir angin dan birunya langit diatasnya dengan senandung lembut. Besok, ia tinggal menunggu jawaban untuk proposalnya dan menjalankan semua sesuai rencana.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Saya usahakan update chapter selanjutnya besok malam. Wish you love it!

And don't forget to leave your review here


	2. Chapter 2

LET ME IN | JeongCheol Fanfiction (Chapt. 2)

PDA Presents

A/N: Please listen to Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do when you find the "right" time to listen to it while reading this chapter

.

.

.

Hari itu, Jeonghan bangun di pagi yang masih dipayungi langit abu keunguan. Matahari belum sepenuhnya duduk diatas singgahsana dan dinginnya fajar masih menusuk hingga udara berembun. Ia memaksa para pelayan untuk tutup mulut soal kegiatannya didapur. Jeonghan membuat paket makan siang dalam kotak bergambar karakter beruang untuk teman kecilnya, Choi Seungho. Semua terlihat sempurna dan bibirnya refleks bersenandung ketika mempersiapkan diri sebelum pergi.

Selesai mandi, Jeonghan mematut bayangannya didepan kaca washtafel yang berembun. Ia mengeringkan wajahnya, membetulkan rambutnya yang tergerai, dan tersenyum.

"Oh, lihat. Siapa sosok cantik didepan cermin ini? Itu aku?"

Tawa kecilnya menggema dan Jeonghan mengakhiri ritual dandannya dengan memoleskan sedikit pelembab di wajah dan lipbalm pada bibirnya yang pink. Ini akan jadi hari yang sempurna.

.

.

.

Burung-burung gereja bercicit menebarkan nyanyian, dan langit pagi ini belum sepenuhnya terang. Jeonghan yang kini mengenakan kaus abu-abu, celana training ketat lengkap dengan sepatu ketsnya berlarian kecil mengitari jogging track di kompleks perumahan dan berhenti di depan pos keamanan untuk menemui Hansol, si bocah security penggila game tempo hari.

"Kemarin kau bilang Tuan Choi Seungcheol sering jogging pagi disekitar sini. Apa dia sudah keluar sekarang?"

"Dia baru saja lewat. Hey hey hey... Nona-... Ah, maksudku Yoon Jeonghan-ssi. Kau benar-benar ingin jogging bersamanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tch, dasar garang."

Hansol mencibir sambil melakukan serangan hit pada game _Mobile Legend_ yang ia mainkan.

"Apa dia sedang bersama istrinya?"

Jeonghan mengecilkan sedikit volume suaranya saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Maksudmu nyonya Xiyeon? Aku tak pernah melihatnya keluar kecuali dengan mobil. Tuan Choi selalu olahraga pagi sendirian."

 _Bingo_!

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, ya. Sampai jumpa."

Jeonghan sempat mencubit pipi tirus Hansol sebelum pergi. Pemuda itu membeku, mengelus pipinya yang kini semerah buah delima. Bukan karena rasa sakit akan cubitan itu, tapi karena tangan Jeonghan yang mencubitnya. Hansol cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala menyadarkan diri, matanya mengikuti siluet Jeonghan yang kini pergi menjauh bersama fantasi-fantasi liarnya tentang pemuda feminim itu.

Jeonghan mengambil jalan memutar dan berbelok kekanan di perempatan pertama. _Lucky_! Beberapa meter didepannya, terlihat siluet pria bertubuh atletis berlari santai kearah jam 12. Jeonghan mengulum senyum dan mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul pria itu.

"Pagi, Tuan Choi."

"Jeonghan?"

Seungcheol memperlambat laju larinya saat melihat Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disini menjajari langkahnya.

"Kau selalu jogging tiap pagi?"

"Ah, tidak setiap pagi. Hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu."

"Pantas ya, badanmu atletis dan selalu terlihat segar. Aku suka pada pria yang peduli pada gaya hidup sehat."

Jeonghan memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan Seungcheol jadi sedikit... Entahlah. Ia hanya mencoba membalas pujian Jeonghan sewajar mungkin dengan senyumnya.

Mereka kemudian berbelok di persimpangan terakhir dan melewati taman. Matahari mulai meninggi dan Jeonghan memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dibawah pohon pinus ditepi jalan.

Seungcheol ikut berhenti mengingat ia dan Jeonghan sudah memutuskan untuk jogging bersama.

"Kau lelah?"

"Mm, Tidak terlalu. Aku hanya merasa gerah karena rambut panjangku yang terurai."

Jeonghan kemudian berbalik membelakangi Seungcheol dan merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari ikat rambut.

Tangannya bergerak mengumpulkan helaian rambutnya menjadi satu. Seungcheol masih diam memperhatikannya, melihat bagaimana surai kecoklatan itu terangkat, membuat kulit tengkuk Jeonghan yang seputih susu itu kini terlihat dengan jelas.

Segaris senyum mengembang dibibir Jeonghan. Aroma parfumnya kini merebak terbawa angin dan ia mampu mendengar suara tenggorokkan Seungcheol yang terlihat kepayahan dalam menelan ludahnya. Mungkin juga udara diparu-parunya terasa kering, dan detak jantungnya tidak bekerja dengan benar. Semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

"Tuan Choi?"

Jeonghan segera berbalik dan mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Seungcheol yang masih diam membisu. Hatinya meloncat senang saat berhasil melihat ekspresi Seungcheol yang refleks menggelengkan kepalanya untuk segera sadar dari lamunan.

Seungcheol menarik nafas singkat dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. _Mungkin ada yang salah dengan isi kepalanya hari ini, pikirnya._

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

Sebelum sampai di track terakhir, mereka harus melewati jalan setapak yang dibuat dari bebatuan alam. Jeonghan mendapat ide cemerlang untuk membuat hari ini jadi semakin sempurna.

"Ah!"

Kakinya menemukan batu yang tepat untuk membuatnya tersandung dan Jeonghan merasakan perih menghujani lutut kanannya.

"Yoon Jeonghan-ssi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seungcheol segera berjongkok panik.

"Ah..."

Jeonghan terduduk dan meringis memegangi kakinya. Rasanya benar-benar perih namun ini sungguh tak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan hormon serotonin yang kini tumbuh meledak-ledak didalam dirinya. Mendapat perhatian seperti ini dari Seungcheol membuatnya ingin berteriak kegirangan.

"Boleh kulihat lukamu?"

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Seungcheol menggulung celananya pelan.

Lukanya ternyata berdarah.

"Kita harus membersihkannya dulu."

Seungcheol berpikir cepat dan mengambil air dari fasilitas umum yang tersedia di kompleksnya.

"Ah..."

Jeonghan meringis lagi saat Seungcheol membalurkan air dilukanya, meluruhkan darahnya hingga bersih. Ia meniup lutut Jeonghan beberapa kali dan memastikan jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak punya perban. Jadi sementara, pakai saja sapu tangan ini."

Seungcheol mengikat sapu tangan putihnya di luka Jeonghan untuk mencegah pendarahannya terjadi lagi. Jeonghan terpaku pada paras Seungcheol yang begitu serius merawat lukanya. Hatinya menghangat, dunia disekitarnya seakan berhenti berputar dan waktu menjebak mereka berdua ke dimensi yang tak dapat ditembus oleh siapapun.

Jeonghan ingin selamanya seperti ini. Diperlakukan istimewa oleh orang yang paling dicintainya, Choi Seungcheol.

 _Dengarkanlah permintaanku ini, Tuhan_

.

.

.

Jeonghan menyelempangkan tasnya dan melangkah pasti menuju kampus. Namun sebelum itu, ia harus mampir ke kediaman Choi dan mengantarkan tas kecil berisi lunch box ini untuk Seungho.

Jeonghan berdiri didepan pagar tertutup yang menjulang tinggi. Ia mengecek arloji ditangan kirinya, 5 menit sebelum pukul 7. Itu tandanya ia tidak akan terlambat untuk melihat mobil sedan Seungcheol keluar dari garasinya.

Pagar otomatis itu pelan-pelan terbuka. Sosok Seungho kecil keluar dengan langkah santainya.

"Pagi, Seungho."

Jeonghan melambai kearahnya dengan semangat. Pemuda kecil itu sempat memiringkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut. Sungguh, anak itu punya ekspresi yang jauh berbeda dari bayangan Jeonghan tentang lugunya wajah anak-anak.

Namun kemudian, bocah itu tersenyum.

"Jeonghan-ssi."

Ia berjalan mendekat dan Jeonghan segera berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Aku membawakan bekal makan siang untukmu."

Jeonghan mengangkat tas lunch box yang ia bawa dan memamerkannya pada Seungho.

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Ini, ambillah."

Jeonghan meletakkan tas itu diatas kedua tangan Seungho yang ia tegadahkan. Bocah itu masih menatapnya membisu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?"

Jeonghan membuat wajah sedih, ingin memberitahu Seungho jika ia akan kecewa bila bocah itu tidak mau menerimanya.

Namun tiba-tiba bocah itu terkekeh kecil. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Jeonghan lembut.

"Justru aku sangat senang sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

Jeonghan melebarkan senyumnya dan memeluk bocah itu sambil tertawa. Ini menyenangkan, sungguh.

"Seungho, ayo masuk ke mobil."

Mobil Seungcheol baru saja keluar dari garasinya dan mata pria itu seketika terpaku saat melihat sosok Jeonghan yang berdiri disamping Seungho.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk Seungho."

Jawab Jeonghan tanpa sempat Seungcheol bertanya apapun padanya. Kini, Seungcheol keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Terima kasih, Jeonghan-ssi. Tapi harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Ah, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku malah senang bisa membuat sesuatu untuk Seungho."

"Lihat kan, Ayah. Jeonghan-ssi menyukaiku."

Seungcheol hanya mengulum senyum maklum. Mulai sekarang ia harus bisa terbiasa dengan jenis-jenis perkataan Seungho yang seperti ini.

"Terima kasih ya, Jeonghan-ssi. Kebetulan, ibuku tidak membuatkan bekal untukku hari ini."

"Mm, benarkah?"

 _Dewi Fortuna, keberuntungan macam apa ini?_ Sekarang, Seungcheol pasti akan sangat merasa terbantu olehnya kali ini. Dalam hati Jeonghan berteriak kegirangan karena berhasil memenangkan banyak _poin_ dalam satu waktu.

"Istriku sedang tidak enak badan."

Cela Seungcheol selanjutnya. Jeonghan hanya membalas dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ingin pergi kuliah?"

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk iya.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah bersama kami. Tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengantar Seungho dulu kesekolahnya."

 _'Dengan senang hati, Tuan Choi.'_ Jawab Jeonghan dalam batinnya.

Rasanya Jeonghan seperti melangkah diatas gumpalan kapas karena semua hal yang ia rancang pagi ini berjalan dengan sangat sempurna.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kenapa aku malah diterima jadi pelayan di cafe milik kantor ini? Ini kan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku ajukan diproposal itu, Tuan."

Jeonghan merasakan keterkejutannya kini terjebak ditenggorokan. Ini tidak adil. Semua bisa kacau jika saja hal yang ia inginkan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Tapi di gedung ini sudah memiliki cukup banyak office boy ataupun cleaning service. Lagipula cafe ini tidak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa executive saja yang sering mampir kesini."

"E-executive?"

Jantung Jeonghan berdebar. Entah mengapa, dirinya seperti baru saja menemukan setitik cahaya dilorong gelap yang ia kira berujung buntu.

"Iya. Jadi pekerjaanmu tidak akan terlalu banyak, dan gajinya juga tetap sama dengan pekerja service lain."

.

.

.

"Jeonghan, cepat kesini! Coba lihat apa yang dibawa suamiku untukmu!"

Dasom cepat-cepat menarik Jeonghan yang baru saja tiba didepan pagar. Hari sudah gelap, namun halaman depan rumah mereka terlihat begitu terang dengan cahaya lampu sorot yang entah datang dari mana.

Dan lampu itu memancar tepat diatas sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah muda, Ferari seri FXX K, yang harganya mencapai milyaran.

"Apa ini? Kalian mengadakan _car exhibition_ didalam rumah?"

Tanya Jeonghan santai. Mingyu yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka terlihat menyeringai tipis, seperti biasa. Jeonghan berusaha mengabaikannya dan hanya terfokus pada Dasom yang nampak begitu kegirangan malam ini.

"Ayolah Jeonghan, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya jika ini hadiah dari suamiku. Iya kan, sayang?"

Mingyu mengangguk sekali, dan Jeonghan malah menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak bersahabat. Hal konyol apa lagi yang diperbuat oleh pria ini?

"Maaf noona, tapi aku tidak memerlukan ini."

Dahi dasom berkerut bingung.

"Tapi kenapa? Ini Ferari seri terbatas, Jeonghan. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Dasom memberikan kunci ke tangan Jeonghan namun dengan segera pemuda brunette itu menolaknya.

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya tapi sungguh, aku tidak memerlukannya. Aku ingin segera ke kamar dan langsung tidur. Selamat malam."

Jeonghan cepat-cepat berlari memasuki rumah dan berusaha mengabaikan teriakan Dasom yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Jeonghan membaringkan diri diranjang dan menghembuskan nafas yang terasa berton-ton beratnya. Tangannya memijat kening karena kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah. Mingyu, dengan segala tingkah lakunya benar-benar membuat Jeonghan hampir gila. Siapa yang membutuhkan Ferari dari uang busuk itu?

 _Knock knock knock._

Pintu kamarnya terdengar diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk."

Sosok Dasom pun muncul dari balik pintu besar itu dan segera berjalan mendekati Jeonghan dengan wajah yang was-was.

"Kau ini kenapa, Jeonghan? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu tadi?"

Dasom duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, membuat Jeonghan terpaksa bangkit dari baringannya dan duduk menghadap wanita itu.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya, Noona. Barang seperti itu tidak pantas untukku."

"Tapi kau ini adikku, kau pantas mendapatkannya Jeonghan."

"Tapi..."

"Tadi pagi, Mingyu melihatmu menumpang di mobil Choi Seungcheol untuk pergi ke kampus."

A-apa?

"Dia bilang, kau seharusnya bilang padanya jika butuh kendaraan untuk pergi. Lagi pula, aku jadi khawatir jika kau terus-terusan dekat dengan Choi Seungcheol."

Dasom meremat tangan Jeonghan. Air mukanya berubah sedih dan itu membuat dada Jeonghan menjadi sesak. Mingyu... Dia memang benar-benar pria yang brengsek. Jeonghan sudah tidak bisa meremehkan pria itu. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Mingyu selama ini selalu mengintai dibelakangnya.

Jeonghan tak bisa membiarkannya... Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Mingyu merusak semuanya dan menggagalkan setiap rencananya untuk mendapatkan Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan, aku selalu berusaha percaya padamu. Tapi kenangan waktu itu tak bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Kau selalu membuatku khawatir... Aku takut kau terjebak dan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu. Kau masih muda, sayang. Ada masa depan lain yang menantimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, itu saja..."

Air mata Dasom jatuh begitu saja. Hati Jeonghan terasa tercabik. Ia ingin mengaku pada Dasom jika hal yang selalu wanita itu takutkan kini terjadi _**lagi**_. Jeonghan hanya tak bisa menahannya... Ia mencintai Choi Seungcheol, sangat. Ia ingin memiliki pria itu dengan caranya sendiri.

 _Maafkan aku, Dasom Noona..._

.

.

.

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the color of my blood_

 _You're cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it come mean so much_

-oOo-

Sejak 3 hari yang lalu, Jeonghan sudah resmi bekerja sebagai pelayan Cafe yang terletak di gedung perkantoran _Shim Corporation_. Semua berjalan biasa, ia akan mencatat pesanan, mengantarkannya ke meja, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelanggan yang pergi.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, Jeonghan bertekad untuk lebih hati-hati dalam bertindak. Ia tidak ingin semua gerak-geriknya dibaca semudah itu oleh Mingyu. Jeonghan akan keluar rumah bahkan sebelum hari dikatakan fajar, dan mengurangi frekuensi bertemu dengan Seungcheol dilingkungan tempat tinggal mereka.

Ah... Jeonghan merindukan pria itu, benar-benar merindukannya. Ia membaringkan kepalanya lesu di meja _counter bar_ yang sepi siang itu, seperti biasa. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menghitung berapa banyak lembar laporan yang harus ia kumpul besok ke Dosen Statistiknya, namun sepertinya hal itu tak berguna.

Saat Jeonghan mencoba menerka-nerka bentuk diagram yang harus ia gambar di _slide_ presentasi, yang terlintas dikepalanya malah paras tampan Choi Seungcheol, lekukan senyumnya, serta otot-otot bisepnya yang menggairahkan. Katakanlah dirinya gila, karena Jeonghan benar-benar sudah kehilangan setengah kewarasannya hingga membuatnya mengerang frustasi.

 _Aku ingin bertemu Choi Seungcheol..._

Batinnya berteriak.

"Selamat datang."

Terdengar suara rekannya yang berjaga didepan pintu masuk kini menyambut kedatangan seorang pelanggan. Iris Jeonghan melebar, dari kejauhan ia mampu melihat sosok Seungcheol datang seorang diri.

Dengan cepat ia berlari, matanya mengawasi kemana Seungcheol akan mengambil tempat duduk. Pria itu memilih sudut yang paling nyaman, dekat jendela hingga bisa melihat pemandangan diluar.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Choi. Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Jeonghan tersenyum cantik penuh percaya diri, membuat Seungcheol yang tak menyangka akan bertemu Jeonghan disini sempat diam terpaku.

"J-Jeonghan-ssi?"

Dan mulai hari itu, Seungcheol tak begitu mengerti mengapa kakinya selalu membawanya pergi kembali ke tempat ini, setiap siang, atau sore, kapanpun ia sempat. Jeonghan akan selalu duduk dihadapannya, mendengarkan ceritanya, keluh kesahnya, bahkan bertukar lelucon yang akan membuatnya tersenyum bahkan sampai keesokan hari kala mengingatnya.

Berbincang dengan Jeonghan memberinya perasaan hangat yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupnya. Mendengar suara pemuda itu membuat seisi dunianya berhenti. Senyuman itu bagaikan _heroin_ yang selalu Seungcheol cari saat ia membutuhkannya.

Entah sejak kapan, Seungcheol mulai menyadari jika hidupnya kini begitu bergantung pada Yoon Jeonghan.

.

.

.

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me through the dark_

 _Let me take your past our sattelite_

 _You can see the world you brought to life_

-oOo-

1 minggu berlalu, namun bagi Jeonghan, rasanya seperti sudah setahun penuh Seungcheol tidak berkunjung ke Cafe ini. Padahal, ruang kerja Seungcheol dan cafenya hanya dipisahkan oleh 8 lantai. Tapi pria itu seperti tak pernah punya sedikitpun waktu untuk sekedar minum kopi atau menyapanya seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Rasanya, Jeonghan ingin sekali menyusul pria itu ke lantai atas dan menanyakan kabarnya. Saat dihubungi lewat telfon, suara Seungcheol pun terdengar tidak begitu baik. Apa dia sakit? Jeonghan ingin menangis jika membayangkannya. Seandainya Xiyeon adalah dirinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Seungcheol tersiksa seperti ini.

Tersiksa? _Ya, benar. Tersiksa_. Dimatanya, Seungcheol lebih dari sekedar suami sempurna karena hampir sebagian besar kegiatan mengurus Seungho bahkan mencari nafkah menjadi tanggung jawab pria itu. Jeonghan selalu mengintip dikejauhan saat Seungho dan Seungcheol akan berangkat pergi di pagi hari, namun ia tak pernah menangkap sosok Xiyeon yang mengucapkan " _Hati-hati dijalan_ " pada suami maupun anaknya. Kemana wanita itu? Istri macam apa dia?

Segala perspektifnya tentang Xiyeon yang baik hati berubah 180 derajat setelah ia melihat sendiri bagaiamana kehidupan Seungcheol berjalan setiap hari. Hal itu semakin memperkuat tekad Jeonghan untuk bisa segera menggantikan _posisi_ Xiyeon dirumah tangga itu.

Malam sudah cukup larut. Manager sudah memerintah beberapa karyawannya untuk berberes, kecuali Jeonghan. Ia berkata dirinya ingin menunggu 1 pelanggan lagi yang ia yakin akan segera datang. Entahlah, mungkin harapannya yang terlalu tinggi namun Jeonghan benar-benar ingin melihat sosok Seungcheol sekarang. Ia rindu... Ia ingin membelai pipi pria itu dan menanyakan kabarnya.

"Yoon Jeonghan, bersiap-siaplah. Kita sebentar lagi akan tutup."

Teriak seorang pria dari arah meja kasir.

"Sebentar lagi, Bos."

Jeonghan menyahut memohon, dagunya masih ia pangku diatas meja karena menunggu Seungcheol seharian benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

"Yoon Jeonghan."

Sebuah suara dengan tone berat yang khas memanggil namanya. _Itukah..._

"Tuan Choi?"

.

.

.

 _I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning arround I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

-oOo-

"Oh, wow..."

Jeonghan mengajak matanya berkeliling mengamati setiap sudut yang ada di tempat ini. Kakinya baru saja masuk melalui pintu apartement, atau apalah namanya, karena ukurannya yang begitu besar Jeonghan jadi menduga-duga jika ini adalah sebuah Mansion.

"Ini yang kau bilang tempat rahasiamu, Tuan?"

"Aku hanya datang kesini jika sedang ada masalah berat."

Jawabnya berusaha tersenyum, namun Jeonghan bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika nada bicara pria itu kini berubah begitu lemah.

Jeonghan meletakkan tas selempangnya begitu saja dilantai. Sedikitpun tak ada keraguan yang mencegahnya untuk mendekati Choi Seungcheol. Matanya mengunci pandangan pria itu, lalu meletakkan satu tangannya diatas dada bidang Seungcheol.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, Tuan Choi. Aku janji, semua rahasiamu akan kusimpan, bahkan sampai aku mati."

Dengan sengaja Jeonghan sedikit memberi dorongan pada Seungcheol, dan hanya dengan sisa setengah kesadarannya yang telah dicuri oleh pemuda cantik itu, tubuh Seungcheol limbung dan jatuh begitu saja diatas sofa.

Seungcheol terbaring dan tubuh Jeonghan berada tepat diatasnya. Tuhan menjadi saksi, bagaimana jantung keduanya kini berpacu diluar batas kewajaran dan tak ada sedikitpun oksigen tersisa yang bisa mereka hirup. Nafas Seungcheol menerpa kulit wajah Jeonghan, dan rasanya begitu panas. Impuls Seungcheol seperti kehilangan 100% daya dan kemampuannya. Ia mungkin tak dapat lagi mengingat bagaimana abjad A sampai Z itu dieja.

" _Cough..._ "

Jeonghan jadi panik, begitu juga Seungcheol. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menyingkir dari atas badan Seungcheol dan duduk sambil membetulkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

"Maaf."

Ucap Jeonghan pura-pura menyesal. Seungcheol yang gugup setengah mati hanya bisa mengelus tengkuknya dan mengerang frustasi dalam hati.

"Kuharap kau tidak merasa sungkan untuk bercerita, Tuan Choi."

Jeonghan berusaha mengembalikan suasana jadi seperti semula. Ia ingin membuat Seungcheol nyaman dan merasa bebas menceritakan semua beban itu padanya. Terkadang Jeonghan berpikir, ia rela menjadi tong sampah untuk Choi Seungcheol, menampung semua kesedihannya kemudian pria itu bisa berlalu pergi dengan perasaan lega.

Tapi Jeonghan tak ingin jadi orang yang menyedihkan seperti itu. Ia ingin menjadi kedua-duanya. Ia ingin menjadi tempat untuk Seungcheol menumpahkan keluh kesahnya, sekaligus menjadikan dirinya sebagai tempat bergantung dan bernaung. Inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan... _Ia mencintai Seungcheol lebih dari apapun, sungguh._ Tuhanlah saksinya.

"Xiyeon... istriku itu sedang sakit keras."

Iris Jeonghan melebar kaget. Jika harus mengakuinya, Jeonghan lebih tidak percaya karena doanya dapat terkabul secepat ini. Seluruh dewa bagaikan tengah berpihak kepadanya.

"La-lalu?"

Jeonghan mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Sejak dulu, kondisi Xiyeon memang tidak begitu baik. Sebenarnya, alasan Seungho tidak ingin dekat dengan Xiyeon karena dia tau ibunya tidak bisa untuk terus menemaninya. Seungho lebih memilih menghindar karena dia ingin Xiyeon lebih banyak beristirahat dari pada mengurusnya atau mengajaknya bermain."

Mata Seungcheol menerawang jauh. Pupilnya membesar karena harus menyimpan semua air mata yang selama ini ia pendam.

Jeonghan merasakan dadanya nyeri. Dibalik semua kebahagian yang terlihat diluar, keluarga kecil ini ternyata menyembunyikan masalah yang begitu besar dan berat.

Bolehkah Jeonghan menyelematkan pria ini dari dunia kelamnya? Bisakah ia membuat pria ini bahagia dengan caranya sendiri?

"Tuan Choi..."

Jeonghan meletakkan satu tangannya dipipi Seungcheol, mengelus garis rahangnya dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba, setetes air mata turun dari sudut kelopak Seungcheol. Nafas Jeonghan tercekat... Ia tak sanggup melihat ini... Tangisnya pun turun lebih deras dari pria itu. Telaga mereka memandang satu sama lain.

Sekarang, Seungcheol juga mampu melihat adanya pederitaan yang tak terukur dibalik curamnya sorot mata Yoon Jeonghan.

Wajah Jeonghan tiba-tiba tertunduk. Seungcheol, tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak untuk membalut tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukannya.

Sekarang, ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar bagaimana tangisan itu mengalun, dan degup jantungnya kini bertemu dengan suara detak jantung Jeonghan.

 _Maafkan aku..._

Bisik Jeonghan dengan suara batinnya. Hatinya menjerit. Mungkin saja, apa yang ia perbuat hari ini juga termasuk dalam dosa besar yang ia torehkan untuk menghancurkan kehidupan Seungcheol. Tapi sungguh, ia mencintai pria ini... Semua yang ia lakukan semata-mata agar Seungcheol menjadi miliknya, dan akan memeluknya seperti ini sampai ia mati.

Jeonghan memisahkan pelukan Seungcheol untuk menatap mata pria itu sekali lagi.

Dengan air matanya yang sudah mengering, Jeonghan mengerahkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengatakan ini,

"Apa kau... Apa kau masih mencintainya? Apa kau masih mencintai Xiyeon?"

Seungcheol bungkam. Inilah kenyataan yang selama ini selalu ia hindari. Apa ia masih mencitai istrinya? Dan... Bagaimana dengan Jeonghan? Apa arti pemuda itu baginya?

"Aku hanya... Aku hanya tak memiliki jawabannya. Mungkin... Mungkin aku masih mencintai istriku."

Haruskah Jeonghan menyerah sekarang?

" **Tapi aku juga tak bisa kehilangan dirimu**."

Dan sesuatu yang lembut, hangat dan juga lembab mendarat begitu saja diatas bibir Jeonghan.

Bibir Seungcheol...

.

.

.

"Aahh... Ah! Ahh..."

Seungcheol memojokkannya. Dinding dibelakang terasa begitu dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan suhu disekujur tubuhnya yang panas akibat setiap sentuhan dan cumbuan Seungcheol. Bibirnya, lehernya, dadanya, semua yang dijamah oleh Seungcheol terasa seperti terbakar dan hangus. Seungcheol membuatnya gila. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan reaksi-reaksi aneh yang membuat Jeonghan ingin berteriak dan melepaskan semua birahinya dalam satu waktu.

Jeonghan tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya... Tidak pernah.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya. Nafas Seungcheol yang memburu kini menjadi oksigen bagi Jeonghan untuk sesaat.

"Aku... Mencintaimu."

Ucap Seungcheol dengan terengah-engah. Ia menciumi Jeonghan penuh nafsu. Syaraf-syarafnya seakan berhenti berfungsi dan membuatnya gila.

Seumur hidupnya, sudah sangat lama Seungcheol tak pernah lagi merasakan cinta yang seperti ini, perasaan yang membuatnya ingin mencumbu dengan begitu liar.

Dengan susah payah, mereka berdiri dan berjalan untuk mencapai ranjang. Seungcheol tak bisa melepaskan ciuman ini dan Jeonghan tak ingin pria itu menghilang sedetikpun dari penglihatannya

"Aahh!"

Tubuh Jeonghan terhempas diatas ranjang dan Seungcheol langsung menghimpitnya tanpa ampun. Tubuh Jeonghan yang semula setengah telanjang kini sudah tak berlapiskan apapun kecuali kulit putih pucat dan tetesan peluhnya.

"Seungcheol... Ahh..."

Seungcheol mulai melakukan penetrasi pada lubang anal Jeonghan dengan 2 jari dan cairan _precum_ dari penisnya.

"Hyaa... Ahh..."

Dada Jeonghan membusung. Tangannya yang mengalung dileher Seungcheol kini berpindah untuk mencengkram pundak kekar itu dan melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia terima.

"Jeonghan... Ahh... Aku ingin kau sekarang..."

Racau Seungcheol sebelum bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Jeonghan yang bergetar.

" _Thrusting into me... N-now..."_

Jeonghan melebarkan selangkangannya dan mencoba menuntun penis Seungcheol untuk masuk kedalam. Isi kepalanya benar-benar sudah tak tertata lagi. Ia hanya bisa berpikir bagaimana caranya menikmati cinta Seungcheol dan melepaskan birahi mereka yang seolah sudah terpendam selama 1000 tahun.

"Aaaaaahhhh..."

Penis Seungcheol menjamah lubangnya, menusuknya dan bergerak dengan tempo pelan diawal.

"Jeonghan kau... Aaahhh..."

Seungcheol sudah tidak tahan. Pinggulnya bergerak dengan cepat begitu saja, menerjang selubung anal Jeonghan yang menelan penisnya penuh kehangatan. Jeonghan merasakan penis Seungcheol menusuk terus menerus prostatnya hingga sekujur tubuhnya mengejang menerima kenikmatan.

Hanya karena Jeonghan, Seungcheol melakukan seks secara brutal dan mencapai titik kenikmatan sampai keujung langit dalam 1 malam.

Ia hanya terlalu mencintai Yoon Jeonghan... Kewarasannya tiba-tiba saja lenyap karena Jeonghan menata ulang dunianya hingga tak ada lagi ruang yang tersisa untuk orang lain kecuali sosok pemuda cantik itu seorang...

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N:

Well, if I done something good to you, leave your review here. Thank you. Tell your friends in case they are interested in a story like this :)


	3. Chapter 3

LET ME IN (Chapter 3)

PDA Presents

A/N: This chapter is full of **FLASHBACK,** the time when Yoon Jeonghan and his dark past formed and makes him what he is today.

.

.

.

 _God..._

 _Please forgive him_

 _Because I'm the one... who desires him this much_

-oOo-

Disetiap senggang yang kau miliki, terkadang sekelebat masa lalu datang melintas begitu saja tanpa pernah kau minta. Jeonghan, disetiap malam selama hidupnya, selalu menatap refleksinya yang dipantulkan oleh cermin dengan jutaan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang akan diputar kembali oleh memorinya tanpa dapat ia cegah. Selalu ada cerita dibalik lukanya hingga ia sampai ke titik ini, titik dimana ia harus melakukan segala cara agar tetap hidup, memastikan jika nafasnya masih berhembus, dan nyawanya tidak akan pergi selagi cintanya masih tetap disini.

Mulai sekarang, selagi Choi Seungcheol masih ada dalam jangkauannya, Jeonghan tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Ia bertahan dari semua tekanan dan tentangan yang datang, meski itu artinya ia harus melukai orang lain. Karena bagi Jeonghan, tidak ada keadilan yang akan berpihak padanya jika bukan ia sendiri yang membuat keadilan itu untuk dirinya yang malang ini.

Jeonghan memoleskan krim secara perlahan dipermukaan wajahnya yang putih, seputih pintalan kapas dan sehalus lembaran sutra. Kamarnya terkunci. Jam analog didindingnya masih dalam perjalanan menuju 12 tengah malam yang artinya, Jeonghan punya kesempatan untuk membiarkan air matanya turun menodai wajah tegarnya, topeng terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Kau cantik, Yoon Jeonghan... Kau sangat cantik..."

Tangan kanannya pelan-pelan berusaha mengaplikasikan krim pada permukaan kulitnya yang basah, lalu mencoba memperbaiki keadaan dengan mengembangkan sebuah senyum dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Namun ternyata, senyum itu hanya membuatnya terlihat semakin buruk. Jeonghan melihat betapa menyedihkannya ia sekarang, sangat menyedihkan.

Haruskah ia berhenti sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi semakin buruk? Apa sebaiknya ia menyerah pada cintanya dan membiarkan Seungcheol bahagia dengan rumah tangga yang ia miliki?

Jeonghan ingin menghentikan sosok monster yang ada didalam dirinya. Tapi... Apa ia bisa?

.

.

.

Inilah Yoon Jeonghan 3 tahun yang lalu. Fisiknya memang menarik sejak dulu, nilai akademisnya memang tidak begitu gemilang namun semua orang di sekolah ini tetap menyukainya. Beberapa gadis merasa nyaman berteman dengannya, semua guru menyukai Yoon Jeonghan karena sikap manis dan patuhnya, dan tak ada pria disekolah ini yang tidak terjerat oleh pesona yang ia miliki.

Yoon Jeonghan bahagia, hanya dengan mengetahui jika dirinya diterima oleh semua orang disini.

"Yoon Jeonghan, ikut aku."

Seseorang menarik tangannya saat bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Bisa dibilang, ini juga yang menjadi sebuah awal berubahnya takdir seorang Yoon Jeonghan, tentang cara pandangnya soal hidup dan mencintai.

"Aku... Aku menyukaimu."

Jeonghan melebarkan irisnya membisu. Pria itu memojokkan tubuhnya diantara dinding belakang sekolah dan kukungan tangannya yang kokoh, serta distraksi dari mata tajam yang membuat jantung Jeonghan berdebar kencang diluar kendali.

"Ta-tapi... Aku..."

"Aku tahu kau pria, aku tahu! Bahkan kukira aku sudah gila karena jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berdada rata tapi... Sialnya aku memang mencintaimu. Kau mengacaukan selera makanku juga jam tidurku. Kau mengacaukan semuanya, Yoon Jeonghan. Bertanggung jawablah sedikit atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku."

Pria itu, pemuda yang dikenal paling tampan dan sempurna disekolahnya, kini menciumnya. Tidak hanya saliva mereka yang bertukar dan lidahnya yang menelusup ke langit-langit mulut Jeonghan, namun permainan tangannya yang meremat dada dibalik seragam itu juga membuat Jeonghan tiba-tiba lumpuh.

"Hah... Ah..."

Nafas Jeonghan panas. Sehun, pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya itu terlihat sudah kalang kabut oleh nafsu. Seperti tak ada lagi yang dapat mencegah pria ini hingga akhirnya, Jeonghan memegang tangan Sehun ketika kancing terakhir kemejanya hampir dilucuti.

"Aku... Aku juga mencintaimu."

Katakan jika ini salah.

Jeonghan sudah menyukai Sehun sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini. Rasanya sungguh tak mudah mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Dia kaya, dia tampan dan pintar olahraga. Ada hasrat yang menggebu-gebu tumbuh bergejolak didada Jeonghan yang memaksanya untuk segera memiliki pria ini. Dan Jeonghan... **Mulai melakukan segala cara agar pria itu menaruh rasa penasaran padanya, menyukainya, kemudian mendekatinya.**

Dan Sehun berhasil masuk ke dalam jerat cinta Yoon Jeonghan. Hidupnya kacau karena Yoon Jeonghan membuatnya memiliki perasaan yang ditakuti oleh semua orang;

 **Cinta sampai rela melakukan apapun demi** _ **cintanya.**_

Sehun memeluknya dan Jeonghan membalas dengan mengalungkan kedua tangan dileher jenjang pria itu. Sehun menjadi miliknya.

 _ **Sehun menjadi miliknya.**_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus mengulang dikepala Jeonghan, membuat segaris senyum terpahat begitu saja dibibirnya yang pink. Ia tak pernah menemukan kepuasan seperti ini selama hidupnya. Jeonghan berhasil melampaui sesuatu yang orang-orang nilai tidak akan dapat ia jangkau.

Tak akan ada yang mengira jika sekarang, **Sehun sudah cinta mati padanya.**

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan mereka menjalin cinta, semua berjalan sempurna meski hubungan diantara mereka masih dilakukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Disekolah, Sehun hanya bilang pada semua orang bahwa Jeonghan adalah sahabatnya. Jeonghan akan berkunjung ke rumah mewah Sehun dan ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai teman sekelasnya pada keluarga pemuda itu. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya Jeonghan sadar, hubungan mereka hanya akan berjalan ditempat jika terus menerus seperti ini.

Jeonghan mulai muak. Ia tak tahan lagi. Menjadi kekasih Sehun dibelakang semua orang sungguh membuatnya lelah. Ia lelah jika harus terus menerus bersembunyi dari segalanya karena latar belakang cinta terlarang yang ia jalani.

Disuatu malam, kamar hotel yang mereka pesan untuk bercinta menjadi saksi pengakuan Yoon Jeonghan, pengaduannya tentang perasaan yang memberatkannya selama ini. Sudah setahun mereka menjalin kasih, namun tak ada perkembangan apa-apa dan Jeonghan sama sekali tak melihat adanya masa depan bagi mereka berdua nanti. Apa ia harus terus hidup seperti ini?

Bukan hanya soal perbedaan status yang memberatkan hubungan mereka berdua. Sehun sudah memiliki tunangan yang akan ia nikahi saat sudah tiba waktunya ia menjadi seorang pewaris. Tch, klise sekali. Jika dipikir, Jeonghan kira ia hanyalah sampah, pemeran pembantu dari drama kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun.

 _Ini tidak adil._

"Sayang..."

Ranjang tempat mereka berbaring sedikit berderit. Tubuh telanjang Jeonghan yang terbalut selimut mulai bergerak semakin mendekat agar bisa mengalungkan tangannya memeluk pinggang sang kekasih.

Pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan mendengung, kemudian memanjangkan satu lengannya agar dapat Jeonghan gunakan sebagai bantalan. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Besok hari libur dan mereka hanya berencana ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian di kamar hotel. Mereka akan bertukar banyak cerita, memeluk satu sama lain sepanjang malam, melepas rindu, kemudian bercinta sampai larut. Bagi Sehun, ini adalah momen terbaik dalam hidupnya, menikmati dunia hanya dengan Yoon Jeonghan seorang tanpa perlu memikirkan apapun yang membebaninya selama ini.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apapun, sayang. Katakan saja padaku apapun yang kau inginkan, Jeonghan."

Surai blonde Jeonghan dibelai lembut oleh kekasihnya, kemudian matanya sejenak terpejam saat merasakan bibir Sehun mengecup keningnya penuh perasaan.

"Bisakah kau... katakan pada mereka jika aku ini milikmu, Sehun?"

Dapat Jeonghan rasakan tubuh Sehun yang berada dalam pelukkannya seketika mengejang. Bisu mendominasi dan Jeonghan tahu jika inilah yang akan terjadi. Reaksi Sehun sungguh menyakitinya sampai ke pusat ulu hati, menyayatkan luka-luka di atas palungnya yang tandus dengan belati.

 _Semustahil itukah permintaannya untuk bisa terwujud?_

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Kau tidak bisa."

"Kuharap kau mengerti, Jeonghan."

"Aku selalu mengerti dirimu Sehun, sampai rasanya aku benar-benar lelah. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini secepatnya."

Seketika jantung Sehun serasa dihujam oleh ribuan ton rasa sakit. _Kenapa Jeonghan..._

Tubuhnya beranjak bangkit. Kilat matanya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan akan perkataan Jeonghan yang barusan didengarnya. Jeonghan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang menahan tangis saat tubuh Sehun berada diatasnya, menguncinya dengan kurungan kedua tangan yang bertumpu disisi kepala Jeonghan.

Pelan-pelan Sehun menarik dagu kekasihnya agar tatapan mereka bisa bertemu.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Jeonghan?"

Sehun sekuat tenaga mengontrol nada bicaranya. Tatapan Jeonghan yang memendam jutaan rasa sakit itu seakan membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku lelah menjadi barang simpananmu! Orang-orang mungkin hanya akan memandang kita sebagai remaja yang menikmati cinta untuk sekedar main-main tapi aku... Aku tidak demikian. Aku serius padamu, Sehun... Kuharap akan ada masa depan untuk kita."

Nafas Jeonghan terengah-engah. Kewarasannya sudah ditelan bulat-bulat oleh emosi yang ia simpan rapat-rapat selama ini.

Namun Jeonghan tak pernah menyangka, jika pipinya akan basah oleh tetesan air mata Sehun yang kini menangis pilu diatasnya.

"Ada masa depan untuk kita, Jeonghan. Aku janji..."

Hati Jeonghan teriris. Pahitnya kenyataan yang membuat mereka harus menderita seperti ini. Untuk sesaat Jeonghan berharap semua yang ada didunia menghilang ditelan oleh pusaran, menyisakan dirinya dan Sehun seorang diri agar mereka bisa hidup bahagia tanpa ada siapapun yang menentang apalagi menghalangi mereka untuk bersama.

Tangannya mendarat diatas wajah penuh air mata milik kekasihnya, membelainya hati-hati seakan Sehun adalah benda paling rapuh yang mampu pecah dengan mudah.

"Akan kuingat janjimu sampai aku mati, Sehun..."

.

.

.

Dipertengahan musim gugur bulan Juni, Jeonghan tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Sehun dimanapun walau sudah mencarinya disetiap sudut sekolah ini. Saat ia menekan nomor kekasihnya untuk dihubungi, hanya mesin penjawab bodoh itu yang menyapanya berulang-ulang. Jeonghan mengerang frustasi saat mengurung dirinya di bilik toilet sekolah yang sepi. Namun seketika, Jeonghan merasakan satu-persatu persendian ditubuhnya lumpuh saat mendengar obrolan beberapa siswa yang mampir ketoilet untuk mencuci tangan.

"Semalam, ibuku bilang pertunangan antara Oh Sehun dan Minah sepupuku itu secepatnya akan dilangsungkan dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib pendidikan Sehun? Maksudku, kita kan masih ditingkat 2. Masih ada 1 tahun lagi untuk bisa lulus dari SMA."

"Bodoh, tentu saja itu bukan suatu masalah. Kudengar Sehun sudah mengambil program khusus diluar negeri untuk mempelajari hal-hal tentang bisnis dan secepatnya menduduki posisi penting di perusahaan ayahnya."

"Tch, terkadang dunia memang tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang memiliki nasib sebaik Sehun. Dia benar-benar lelaki yang berun-..."

Brak!

Jeonghan sudah tidak sanggup mendengar sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Ia tak tahan. Air matanya turun deras begitu saja akibat rasa sakit yang menghimpitnya tanpa ada ampunan. Jeonghan menerobos setiap kerumunan yang menghalanginya disepanjang koridor sekolah, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari mereka serta bisik-bisik tak penting tentang dirinya saat ini.

Dunia disekitarnya seketika runtuh, menyisakan puing-puing tak berharga yang membuatnya kehilangan segala sesuatu yang Jeonghan kira sempat ia miliki. Namun sejak awal, semua ternyata hanya sebuah kebohongan besar.

 _Sehun mencampakkannya..._

 _Sehun meninggalkannya..._

Jeonghan bahkan tak tahu apakah ia benar-benar telah kehilangan Sehun karena...

 _Apa benar selama ini ia sempat memiliki pria itu dalam genggamannya?_

.

.

.

Jeonghan berlari sekencang yang tungkai kakinya bisa lakukan. Tangisnya membuat pandangannya buram dan kabur, namun ia berusaha tetap berlari untuk menemui satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi tempat baginya untuk mengadu.

Pintu kecil dirumahnya yang sederhana Jeonghan buka dengan kalang kabut. Ia menemukan sosok Dasom noona berdiri diruang tengah dengan mata membulat kaget melihat kepelungannya yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan dengan berderai air mata.

"Jeonghan sayang... Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Dasom membalas pelukan Jeonghan dan berusaha menenangkan dengan mengelus-elus pundak adik tirinya.

Jeonghan terperosok duduk saat merasakan ruas-ruas tulangnya melemah. Ia tidak sanggup menceritakan semua yang ia dengar hari ini, bahkan menolak mati-matian jika itu adalah kenyataan.

"Sehun... Oh Sehun mencampakkanku... Dia meninggalkanku sendirian, noona... Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Jeonghan hancur, benar-benar hancur. Tangan rapuhnya mencoba meremat lantai bisu yang dingin untuk menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang diterima oleh dadanya. Dasom berlutut dan memeluk Jeonghan sekali lagi. Dapat ia rasakan air mata Jeonghan membasahi pundaknya, dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat Jeonghan begitu menderita.

Dasom tahu jika hari ini akan datang, cepat atau lambat. Ia mengetahui semua yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Jeonghan. _Bagaimana cara dan taktik Jeonghan saat mencoba melumpuhkan Sehun di awal, membuat pria itu tertarik padanya, mendekatinya, dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih setahun belakangan._ Jeonghan membagi semua ceritanya pada Dasom, walau pada akhirnya ia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan saat kakak perempuannya itu mencoba memberi nasihat.

"Relakan dia pergi, Jeonghan... Sehun bukanlah orang yang pantas untukmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darinya, aku yakin Jeonghan..."

"Tidak, noona. Tidak ada orang yang lebih baik dari Sehun untukku... Aku mencintainya... Dia berjanji akan ada masa depan bagi kami berdua..."

"Tapi dia sudah menyakitimu sampai begini, Jeonghan. Sadarlah... Jangan siksa dirimu terus menerus seperti ini."

"Tapi Sehun-..."

"Dengarkan aku, Yoon Jeonghan!"

Dasom membentaknya. Wanita itu membentak Jeonghan dan tangannya... Tangannya melayang dan hampir mendarat diatas pipi adik kesayangannya itu.

Dasom putus asa. Ini juga sulit untuknya tapi... Dapatkah Jeonghan mengerti betapa khawatirnya ia selama ini? Ia tahu Jeonghan salah sejak awal... Caranya mendapatkan Sehun, status mereka yang tak sederajat dengan pria itu, semuanya... Tapi Dasom gagal mencegah Jeonghan hingga semua jadi seperti ini. Semua sudah terlambat...

Jeonghan tertunduk dalam tangisnya yang semakin dalam. Namun suara ketukan pintu diluar yang terdengar tidak sabaran membuat Dasom tak dapat mengabaikannya.

"Jeonghan! Yoon Jeonghan! Buka pintunya, Jeonghan. Ini aku Oh Sehun!"

 _Knock knock knock!_

Ketukan pintunya semakin lama semakin kuat. Suara Sehun terdengar kalang kabut diluar.

Kepala Jeonghan terangkat. Tangisnya berhenti karena suara Sehun seperti membawa jalan terang yang baru bagi dirinya.

"Tidak, Jeonghan. Tidak akan kuizinkan kau keluar dari rumah ini."

Air mata Dasom meluncur menuruni pipinya tanpa sedikitpun suara isakkan. Tangannya merentang didepan Jeonghan untuk menghalangi langkah pemuda itu melewati pintu. Sudah cukup baginya. Semua harus segera dihentikan sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin buruk.

"Biarkan aku pergi, noona... Aku harus menemui kekasihku.."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, Yoon Jeonghan! Biarkan pria itu pergi!"

"Sehun tidak akan pergi tanpa aku! Kami sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama!"

"Yoon Jeonghan... Sayang? Kau ada didalam? Buka pintunya Jeonghan..."

"Maafkan aku, noona."

"Jeonghan...!"

Jeonghan berhasil menerobos pertahanan Dasom dan membuka pintunya untuk Sehun.

"Jeonghan!"

Seketika Sehun memeluknya dan mencium kilat kening Jeonghan sambil tak berhenti mengucapkan syukur. _Jeonghan masih mau menemuinya... Jeonghan mau memaafkannya._

"Ikutlah denganku, Jeonghan."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kemanapun, sayang... Asalkan kita bisa pergi dan menjauh dari orang-orang ini. Aku meninggalkan perjodohan konyol itu dan kabur menemuimu. Kita harus cepat!"

"Jeonghan... Jangan pergi, sayang..."

Dasom berusaha berlari mendekati adiknya tapi...

Terlambat.

.

.

.

Remaja adalah fase tergila yang pasti dilalui oleh setiap manusia. Saat remaja, orang-orang akan dengan mudah dibuat gila hanya kerena cinta. Mereka pikir, cinta adalah komponen paling penting dalam hidup hingga melebihi oksigen yang mereka hirup. Sensasi mencintai dan dicintai akan membutakan semua indera yang mereka miliki, tidak tahu bagaimana cara berpikir rasional, dan melupakan hal-hal penting yang dulunya berharga bagi mereka.

Jeonghan duduk dimobil Sehun dengan jutaan perasaan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Disatu sisi ia senang, karena ternyata Sehun memilih untuk tetap bersamanya dari pada mengikuti perjodohan konyol itu. Namun disisi lain, ada bagian didalam dirinya yang mengatakan jika ini semua adalah salah. Tidak seharusnya mereka pergi. Tidak seharusnya mereka meninggalkan semua begitu saja bahkan tanpa pernah ada persiapan sebelumnya.

"Sehun,"

"Eum, ada apa sayang?"

Tatapan Sehun masih fokus pada jalanan yang dibelah oleh kendaraan yang ia kemudikan, namun satu tangannya bergerak untuk meraih tangan Jeonghan dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Jeonghan dengan nada yang menyiratkan sedikit keraguan dari hatinya.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berhembus dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Justru aku akan mati jika harus menikah dengan orang lain, Jeonghan."

Sorot mata Sehun menyiratkan keseriusan yang mendalam. Jeonghan merasakan semua beban diatas pundak dan dadanya terangkat begitu saja. Sehun selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya tenang.

Jeonghan pikir, ini memang jalan yang terbaik. Mereka akan pergi meninggalkan beban-beban itu dibelakang, dan mulai melangkah untuk merajut hidup baru yang lebih baik.

 _Semua mimpinya hampir menjadi kenyataan kalau saja..._

"Sehun... Si-siapa mereka? Kenapa mobil-mobil ini seperti ingin mencegat kita?"

Jalanan tol yang semula sepi kini tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh suara-suara kendaraan yang melaju kencang disisi kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Tenanglah sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya walau ia tahu kenyataannya berbalik dengan yang ia ucapkan. Ia tahu siapa pengendara mobil-mobil sedan hitam ini.

Mereka semua adalah orang-orang suruhan Ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil dengan cekatan memotong jalan dan berhenti tepat didepan mobil Sehun yang masih melaju. Pria itu refleks menekan rem dan mobil mereka berhenti mendadak, menimbulkan benturan keras antara kepalanya dan setir kemudi.

"Sehun... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jeonghan menyentuh kening kekasihnya yang berdarah dengan panik.

Namun Sehun menepisnya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Kau tunggu disini ya, sayang. Jangan pernah keluar dari mobil ini sampai urusanku selesai. Mengerti?"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar dari mobil ini. Janji?"

Jeonghan tak ingin mengucapkan janjinya. Ia tak ingin menautkan jari kelingkingnya itu pada Sehun. Tapi pria itu memaksanya, dengan senyum hangatnya yang mencoba meyakinkan Jeonghan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mengecup keningnya sebelum tangannya membuka pintu mobil.

"Hati-hati sa-..."

 _Bruk!_

Pintu mobilnya keburu ditutup dan Jeonghan tak tahu apa Sehun sempat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya itu atau tidak.

Jeonghan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain tetap memaku pandangannya pada Sehun yang berada diluar. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mereka dan... Tidak ada hal yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Sempat terjadi beberapa kali adu mulut sampai akhirnya seseorang dari belakang memukul pundak belakang Sehun hingga kekasihnya terjatuh lemas tak berdaya.

Jeonghan menutup mulutnya saat sebuah teriakan histeris refleks keluar dari bibirnya. Air matanya tak terbendung, pikirannya kacau hingga ia harus berulang kali berpikir tindakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Tapi Sehun bilang, apapun yang terjadi ia tak boleh meninggalkan mobil ini.

 _Bodoh_.

Jeonghan keluar dari mobil kekasihnya dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

" **Sehun...!** "

Jeonghan berlutut diaspal dan berusaha merangkul kekasihnya yang terbatuk.

"J-Jeonghan... Cepat lari..."

"Tidak akan! Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu!"

Jeonghan menangis tak terkendali. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sehun dan menciumi bibir pucat kekasihnya bertubi-tubi. Jeonghan tidak akan pernah pergi.

"Oh, jadi ini pemuda kemayu yang bernama Jeonghan?"

Seorang pria bertubuh besar seperti algojo melipat tangannya dibawah dada sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

" **Jangan sakiti dia!** "

Teriak Sehun keras. Matanya memerah penuh amarah dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha bangkit.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitinya jika saja dalam satu kali tembakkan, dia langsung mati."

"Aagghh... Lepas-..."

Tangan ringkih Jeonghan ditarik begitu saja hingga tubuhnya terseret dan dipaksa untuk berdiri.

"Katakan selamat tinggal, Tuan Sehun."

Peluru pun di isi kedalam pistol dan Jeonghan hanya mampu menangis meronta walau ia tak berdaya. Seseorang memegangi tubuhnya dari belakang dan seorang lagi siap menekan tembakan tepat 1 meter didepannya.

' _Selamat tinggal, Jeonghan. Aku mencintaimu._ '

 **Dar!**

Saat itu juga, semua terasa gelap.

 _Sehun..._

 _ **"Jeonghan, aku mencintaimu..."**_

Pria itu tersenyum untuk terakhir kali didepannya sebelum tubuh itu jatuh tak berdaya diatas aspal.

 _Sehun meninggalkannya..._

 _Sehun mencampakkannya..._

 _Sehun pergi meninggalkannya didunia yang kejam ini sendirian..._

 _Jeonghan kehilangan Sehun bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar memiliki pria itu._

.

.

.

"Aaaagghh!"

 _Splash!_

Jeonghan memukul air yang ditampung oleh washtafle didepannya hingga tumpah.

Pukul 12 tengah malam.

Jeonghan mematut bayangannya yang direfleksikan oleh cermin, menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Matanya memerah, surai panjangnya kini setengah basah dan tangisnya meluncur tanpa sedikitpun suara isakkan yang terdengar.

Oh Sehun...

 **Sudah mati.**

Pria itu mati karena cinta mereka yang tak bisa disatukan.

Apa ia harus mengalami perasaan kehilangan yang sama seperti itu sekali lagi?

Apa merelakan Choi Seungcheol pergi akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik?

Tidak.

Jika ia tak memiliki Seungcheol, maka semua akan berakhir seperti dulu.

Jika dunia tidak tahu bahwa ia mencintai Seungcheol, maka orang-orang akan membawa pria itu pergi darinya.

Jika cintanya dan Seungcheol tak dapat bersatu...

Itu artinya Seungcheol akan berakhir seperti Oh Sehun.

Dan Jeonghan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan.

.

.

.

 _The more you love someone, the more you get scared because the more important that person is,_ _ **the loss of that person will hurt you even more.**_

-oOo-

To Be Continued

A/N: Well... Ini chapter yg full-of-flashback. Bukan gaya saya banget sebenernya, menceritakan dengan sangat gamblang cerita masa lalu tokoh utama seperti ini.

Tapi berhubung ini "harus" agar mendukung jalan cerita selanjutnya, ya... Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

If I've done something good to you, leave your comment or review here. See you in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

LET ME IN (Chapter 4)

PDA Presents

A/N: I'm telling you. This is a warn. Prepare yourself for 5034 words #chill

.

.

.

 _I'm thinking of you in my sleepless solitude tonight_

 _If its wrong to love you_

 _Then my heart just won't let me be right_

-oOo-

Jeonghan mengeratkan kain wol tipis yang membalut tubuh kurusnya malam itu. Yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menunggu, menyandarkan punggung pada dinding penyekat antara lorong Mansion dengan kamar-kamar dibaliknya. Ada janji temu antara dirinya dan Seungcheol pukul 9 malam ini. Tapi hingga jarum jam menuju ke 10, pria itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Bersabarlah, Yoon Jeonghan... Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang."

Kalimat-kalimat berintuisi baik itu tak berhenti ia gumamkan. Tak ada yang membantunya merasa lebih baik kecuali tetap berpikiran positif.

Kaki rampingnya mulai terasa pegal setelah berdiri 1 jam diluar. Jeonghan memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar diambang pintu, menutup mata sejenak sambil memeluk lututnya yang dingin.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Suara berat itu terdengar terengah di awal, terlihat jelas pria dengan setelan mahal itu usai berlari untuk sampai ke lantai ini. Mata Jeonghan terbuka lebar, kedatangan Seungcheol membuatnya merasa seperti dihujani jutaan konfeti warna-warni. Jeonghan pikir ia hanya... bahagia.

"Kau tepat waktu, Dear."

Jeonghan mendekat, kemudian jemarinya mengusap kening Seungcheol yang sedikit berpeluh. Ia seakan lupa bagaimana dinginnya berdiri di lorong ini, jenuhnya menunggu seorang diri, atau kaki-kaki pegalnya yang sempat membuatnya mengeluh.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum lembut, menghipnotis Seungcheol sesaat seolah dunia tak menyediakan lagi udara untuk ia hirup selain hembusan nafas Jeonghan yang semakin intens menerpa pori-pori wajahnya. Bibirnya dan bibir Jeonghan kini hanya menyisakan jarak 2 senti sebelum benar-benar menyatu.

"Jeonghan,"

Ciuman itu... Gagal.

Seungcheol menahan pinggul ramping Jeonghan untuk menunda ciuman mereka yang hampir terjadi diambang pintu.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sebelum ada orang yang melihat."

.

.

.

Jeonghan terbangun setelah 30 menit -hampir- terlelap dibalutan selimut bersama Choi Seungcheol disampingnya. Mata kristalnya mengerjap pelan, dan siluet pertama yang ia lihat adalah pria dengan surai gelap dan paras tampan yang damai dalam tidurnya.

Mereka bercinta dengan lembut beberapa saat lalu. Jeonghan meminta untuk bersetubuh dengan alur yang pelan karena Seungcheol masih punya meeting penting besok pagi. Ia bisa saja melayani kekasihnya dengan lebih liar seperti biasa, namun tak adil jika Seungcheol harus kehilangan banyak energi sedangkan pria itu tak memiliki libur sama sekali meski penanggalan mengatakan jika besok adalah hari Minggu. Itu artinya, Jeonghan harus menghabiskan akhir pekannya sendiri tanpa Seungcheol, setidaknya setengah dari akhir pekan yang dimiliki pria itu karena mereka masih harus membaginya.

Membagi waktu untuk dirinya disini dan keluarga kecil Choi dirumah itu.

Jeonghan merapatkan pejaman matanya menahan pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Terkadang kenyataan itu datang menamparnya untuk sadar bahwa ia hanyalah orang ketiga di cerita ini, pemeran pembantu dalam drama roman picisan seorang Choi Seungcheol.

Jeonghan segera menyingkap selimut dan bangkit dari baringannya, yang berarti sama hal dengan menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran gila tentang tersiksanya menjadi seorang antagonis di dunia nyata. Tak ada gunanya menangisi nasibnya yang malang karena bagaimanapun, Jeonghan juga pernah tertawa diatas tangisan orang lain. Mungkin istri Seungcheol pernah menangis disuatu malam karena pria itu jarang pulang kerumah mewah Choi terhitung sejak 2 bulan belakangan ini.

Jeonghan mengikat tali kimono sutranya sambil berjalan menuju counter dapur. Jam analog di dinding ruang tengah masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Sebenarnya Jeonghan punya beberapa jam untuk tidur sebelum menyiapkan sarapan dan mengantarkan Seungcheol pergi sampai diambang pintu. Tapi matanya sama sekali tak mengantuk dan Jeonghan juga ingat, ia masih memiliki tugas menulis laporan untuk kerja ilmiahnya minggu ini.

Tiba-tiba kekehan kecil meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, mengingat seorang pengusaha sukses berusia 35 tahun bernama Choi Seungcheol kini berselingkuh dengan mahasiswa biasa berusia 20 tahun. Ini terdengar sungguh... lucu. Jeonghan tertunduk menertawai statusnya sebagai selingkuhan pria kaya sambil berusaha menuang air dingin ke gelas kaca.

Dahaganya mulai terurai setelah meneguk seperempat gelas air. Namun sepertinya secangkir kopi adalah pendamping paling pas untuk menulis 2 lembar laporan saat dini hari. Jeonghan menuang 1 sendok kopi dan 2 sendok gula kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air panas dari dispanser. Asap kopi mengepul dari mug bergambar Perry Platipus kesayangannya, meniupkan aroma khas yang membuat Jeonghan bersenandung kecil sambil mengeluarkan beberapa alat tulis dari tasnya. Ia menarik kursi diruang makan dan mulai membuat garis pembatas pada kertas laporannya sebelum merangkaikan kata-kata.

Jeonghan menyelesaikan selembar essaynya hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. Sisa 1 lembar lagi dan mungkin setelah itu ia bisa pergi tidur atau menonton tv diruang tengah jika benar-benar tidak mengantuk. Ia tidak ingin menganggu tidur Seungcheol jika hanya ingin berbaring uring-uringan disamping kekasihnya. Yang ada, Jeonghan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membelai wajah Seungcheol atau meniup-niup kecil telinganya.

Jeonghan kemudian terkekeh sambil memutar-mutar pena dijari, membayangkan wajah terganggu Seungcheol tiap kali tangan jahilnya menginterupsi tidur nyenyak pria itu. Semuanya akan berakhir ketika Seungcheol harus terbangun kemudian memeluk Jeonghan dengan posesif dan manja, mengunci tubuh ramping pemuda itu agar berhenti menganggu tidurnya. Meski dibalik selimut, Seungcheol sama sekali tak melanjutkan tidur melainkan menyambut ciuman-ciuman panas yang ditawarkan Jeonghan padanya.

Jeonghan mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, sangat jelas sampai-sampai ia bisa memutar kembali memori itu kapanpun ia menginginkannya.

Jam analog berdetak dimenit-menit menuju pukul 3 dan Jeonghan hampir menyelesaikan seluruh laporannya. Pemuda itu berhenti menulis sejenak untuk mengikat surai panjangnya kebelakang dan stretching ringan untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Saat Jeonghan memiringkan kepala ingin memijat pundak kanannya yang pegal, tiba-tiba dua tangan besar dan kokoh mendarat dikedua bahu Jeonghan dan bergerak memijatnya dengan telaten.

"Ahh..."

Jeonghan meringis kecil, Seungcheol menekan tepat dimana nyeri dipundaknya berasal dengan pijatan-pijatan yang lambat laun melemaskan persendian kakunya.

"Ahh... Berhenti, Dear... Mestinya aku yang melakukan ini padamu."

Tangan Jeonghan berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Seungcheol namun pria itu tidak mengindahkannya. Bibir Seungcheol kemudian mendekat untuk membisikan sesuatu tepat ditelinga kiri Jeonghan.

"Aku senang melihatmu serius saat belajar. Aku mencintaimu."

Light kiss dari Seungcheol mendarat lembut dipipi pucat Jeonghan, menyisakan rona kemerahan serta panas yang tiba-tiba menjalar diwajah pemuda feminim ini.

"Kau mau... kopi?"

Jeonghan sedikit terbata saat berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar rasa gugup dan kikuknya sedikit berkurang.

"Ide bagus."

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan un-..."

"Tidak usah. Aku minum sedikit punyamu saja."

Seungcheol kemudian menarik kursi disamping Jeonghan dan menyereput kopi dari mug Perry milik kekasihnya. Suhunya memang sudah tidak terlalu hangat namun meminum kopi milik Jeonghan dari gelas yang sama membuat Seungcheol berpikir ini adalah kopi ternikmat yang pernah ia cicipi.

"Bagaimana laporannya?"

"Sudah hampir selesai."

Jeonghan membalas senyum Seungcheol dan sebagai imbalan, ia mendapat usapan lembut diatas kepala dari pria disampingnya. Tuhan mendengar bagaimana senandung syukur Jeonghan jabarkan dalam hatinya tanpa henti karena Choi Seungcheol sekarang ada disini untuknya.

"Dear, sekarang masih pukul 3. Kenapa kau malah bangun dan menyusulku kesini? Hari ini kau masih punya meeting pukul 7."

Jari jemari Jeonghan bergerak lembut membersihkan areal mata Seungcheol yang masih terlihat lelah. Dan tepat, pria itu menguap kecil menandakan rasa kantuknya belum sepenuhnya pergi.

"Kutemani kau sampai kekamar."

"Bagaimana jika temani aku sampai diranjang?"

"Jangan memulai, Tuan Choi."

Seungcheol terkekeh sebelum menempatkan ciuman kilat dipucuk hidung kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyusulmu hanya untuk memberikan ini."

Pria bersurai gelap itu merogoh kantung piamanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah kartu beraksen silver dengan digit angka random dipermukaannya.

Atau dengan satu kesimpulan, Jeonghan tahu betul jika itu adalah kunci akses masuk ke Mansion pribadi milik Seungcheol.

"Sekarang, kau yang pegang kuncinya. Aku sengaja tak membuat duplikat apapun karena yang aku inginkan, tempat ini menjadi milikmu."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Jeonghan terbata. Mansion mewah ini untuknya? Apa itu artinya Seungcheol akan pergi dan meninggalkannya bersama sebuah Mansion untuk dirinya sendiri? Seungcheol tak akan kembali kesini untuknya?

Persendiannya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, beku oleh rasa takut yang melumpuhkan jutaan serat nadi yang mengalirkan darah ditubuhnya.

"Ini adalah tempatmu. Dan aku akan senantiasa berkunjung untuk menjumpai kekasihku yang tinggal di Mansion ini. Kau yang akan menemaniku saat makan malam, mendengarkan setiap ceritaku, dan berada disampingku untuk menghabiskan malam yang panjang."

Jelas Seungcheol, mengusap tulang pipi Jeonghan dan menatap matanya penuh kesungguhan.

Mungkin, ribuan bintang telah meninggalkan langit Seoul dan bulan mulai menepi karena surya akan segera datang membawa fajar ke muka bumi. Namun Jeonghan percaya bila Tuhan selalu terjaga dibalik bentangan langit luas diatas mereka, menyaksikan bagaimana ia menitikan air mata karena perlakuan sederhana dari Choi Seungcheol untuknya.

Jeonghan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Seungcheol sedangkan pria itu melingkarkan sebuah pelukan dipinggangnya. Jeonghan mengecup bibir Seungcheol berulang kali tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan selain kata;

"Terima kasih, Dear."

Terima kasih karena sudah mencintainya.

Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayainya.

Dan terima kasih karena sudah menganggapnya sebagai seseorang tempat berbagi suka dan duka bersama.

"Datanglah berkunjung kapanpun kau sempat dan temani aku setiap malam. Aku membutuhkanmu..."

Itulah yang selalu ingin Jeonghan ucapkan setiap detik, setiap nafasnya berhembus dan Choi Seungcheol datang mengisi ruang-ruang kosong dihatinya.

Jeonghan membutuhkan Seungcheol.

 _Cause I'm drowned in you_

 _And I won't pull through without you by my side_

.

.

.

Jeonghan menekan bel didepan gerbang tinggi menjulang yang membentengi kediaman Choi pagi itu. Mesin penjawab itu akhirnya berbunyi, monitornya menyala dan Seungho menyapanya dari seberang sana.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Jeonghan memamerkan senyum terbaiknya ke mini cam yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan Seungho.

"Akan kubukakan gerbangnya untukmu. Kau tunggu aku didalam ya, Jeonghan-ssi."

Bunyi beep terdengar beberapa kali dan pagar itu terbuka untuknya. Jeonghan mengucapkan permisi seadanya dan beranjak masuk. Di pintu depan, seorang kepala pelayan -Jeonghan kira begitu- menyambutnya dan berkata untuk menunggu Seungho diruang tamu.

Ini adalah Minggu pagi yang cerah dipukul 10, saat-saat paling tepat untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan ditaman bermain atau mampir ke arcade tengah kota bersama jagoan kecil kesayangannya, Choi Seungho. Jeonghan duduk dengan tenang diatas sofa sambil mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk Seungcheol, memberitahukan padanya bahwa ia dan Seungho akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

"Pagi, Jeonghan-ssi."

"Selamat Pagi, Seungho."

Jeonghan menyimpan handphonenya di saku jeans dan segera berdiri untuk menghampiri Seungho.

"Kau tampan sekali."

Puji Jeonghan, kemudian mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Seungho dengan gemas. Bocah 7 tahun itu terlihat senang dengan pujian Jeonghan namun tidak dengan perlakuan pemuda itu padanya.

"Kau terlalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Kau kan memang anak-anak."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu." Tegasnya, namun kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. "Jadi, mengertilah sedikit." Sambungnya dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

Jeonghan menghela nafas dan mengulum segala kekhawatirannya dalam segaris senyum. Seungho tak pernah berubah, bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu dan mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain. Berapa kalipun ia, bahkan orang tuanya mencoba memberikan pengertian, Seungho hanya akan kembali pada pembenaran logikanya sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa merubahnya kecuali waktu. Jeonghan berharap Seungho berhenti berpikir soal cinta-cintaan yang mustahil dan mulai menerimanya sebagai Yoon Jeonghan, pemuda 20 tahun yang bahkan lebih pantas menjadi ibunya.

Terkadang ia ingin sekali membisikan ditelinga Choi kecil bahwa Yoon Jeonghan yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih Ayahnya, Choi Seungcheol. Namun seperti halnya menanam benih ditanah gandus, tunasnya tak akan pernah tumbuh dan yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya mengubur dalam-dalam semua rahasia tentang dirinya dan Seungcheol, tanpa berharap ada buah manis yang dapat dipetik dari hubungan mereka.

Jeonghan berjongkok dan membenarkan kancing bolero yang dikenakan Seungho. Tak banyak lisan yang dapat ia ucapkan selain "Kau sudah pamit dengan ibumu?"

Dan Seungho hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan pelan. Jeonghan tersenyum dan berdiri untuk menggandeng tangan kecil Seungho.

"Ayo, kita pergi."

"Tunggu, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi."

Suara tenor yang lembut mengalun menahan langkah Jeonghan dan Seungho.

Xiyeon.

"Ah, Nyonya... Choi."

Rasanya seperti ada belati yang menancap didada ketika Jeonghan menyematkan nama Choi saat memanggil Xiyeon. Bagaikan menelan sebuah pil pahit, kenyataan bahwa Xiyeon adalah istri sah Choi Seungcheol masih terlalu kelu untuk diakuinya.

"Terima kasih."

Bibir pucat itu tersenyum teduh, menyiratkan sebuah ketulusan yang dengan mudahnya sampai ke hati Jeonghan hingga pemuda itu membalasnya dengan anggukan, anggukan serta senyum yang lemah.

"Terima kasih sudah menyayangi Seungho."

Xiyeon mengulangnya sebelum tangan ringkih itu melambai kearah mereka.

"Kami pergi, Nyonya Choi. Sampai jumpa."

Meski Xiyeon tak tahu apa yang terjadi dibelakangnya, meski Xiyeon adalah wanita paling mulia yang pernah ia temui, meski Xiyeon adalah istri Choi Seungcheol...

Jeonghan tak akan pernah berhenti. Tidak setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Usahanya, air matanya, Jeonghan tak ingin menyianyiakan semua itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah kebahagian untuk dirinya, dan tak ada yang bisa mewujudkan apa yang ia impikan selama ini selain dirinya sendiri.

Jeonghan tetap bertekad menggantikan posisi Xiyeon suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Sedan Rolls Rocye yang ditumpangi Seungcheol berhenti didepan pintu masuk utama Hotel Hilton, tempat meeting keduanya berlangsung. Seorang ajudan menyambut kedatangan Seungcheol dan supir pribadinya membawa mobil itu pergi untuk mencari lahan parkir. Beberapa orang langsung mengiringi langkahnya menuju meeting room yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Choi."

Pria berkulit tan menyambutnya pertama kali ketika memasuki ruangan, menjabat tangannya sebagai rekanan bisnis pada umumnya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Kim."

Dan negosiasi antara perusahaannya dengam beberapa perusahaan lain pun berjalan sempurna tanpa hambatan. Seungcheol memenangkan deal dan proyek besar yang telah ia rancang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk segera terealisasi.

Saat meninggalkan ruang meeting, seseorang dibelakang menyusulnya dan mereka memulai obrolan didalam lift sebagai teman lama, kurang lebih.

"Selalu mengesankan seperti biasanya, Choi."

Mata Mingyu fokus pada lampu lift yang menyala di angka 9, masih ada waktu semenit sebelum mereka tiba di lantai dasar hotel.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku bisa mendapat lebih banyak tambahan modal jika kau tidak mempengaruhi investasi mereka."

Seringaian kecil terpahat ketika Mingyu menunduk menahan tawa sarkastiknya, namun Seungcheol tetap konsisten pada sikap aristokratnya yang tenang dan penuh wibawa.

"Yoon Jeonghan-..."

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu membicarakannya."

Putus Seungcheol, yang malah membuat Mingyu semakin tertarik dengan perbincangan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal. Sebagai kakak iparnya, aku tak ingin masa depannya hancur hanya karena memiliki hubungan gelap dengan pria beristri sepertimu. Sadarlah, tak ada akhir bahagia untuk cinta karena nafsu sesaat seperti ini."

Sebelum Seungcheol sempat menjawab, pintu lift pun terbuka dan mereka sampai di lantai tujuan. Mingyu melangkah santai keluar tanpa menyisakan sepatah kata, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang kehilangan semua topeng ketenangannya dan berakhir membisu dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi dan sinar teriknya memaksa Jeonghan dan Seungho untuk rehat sejenak dibawah payungan atap cafe.

"Ice cream?"

"Aku ingin cola."

"Cola tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Lagi pula jika Ayahmu tahu, dia pasti akan ma-..."

"Tidak ada Ayah disini."

Ah, benar.

Tidak ada Seungcheol disini. Apa itu membuatnya sedih? Maksud Jeonghan, sudah berapa lama Seungho tak bertemu Seungcheol karena diri... _nya_? Apa Jeonghan harus merasa bersalah untuk itu?

Namun bukan berarti Jeonghan harus memenuhi keinginan Seungho begitu saja. Tapi...

"Baiklah, hanya untuk hari ini."

Jeonghan menutup buku menunya setelah semua pesanan telah diputuskan. Mengelilingi taman kota dengan arum manis dan berhenti disetiap stasiun permainan membuat perut mereka terasa lapar.

Satu hal yang Jeonghan ketahui hari ini, Seungho suka dengan permainan yang menantang. Mereka harus mengulang beberapa arena ekstrim karena Seungho yang memintanya. Saat Jeonghan berteriak histeris ketika angin berhembus kencang diatas kincir tornado, Seungho terlihat begitu menikmatinya tanpa sedikitpun merasa takut. Ketika Jeonghan bertanya kenapa, bocah itu hanya berkata jika anak laki-laki harus lebih berani dibanding pacarnya.

Pacarnya?

Ah, sudahlah.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Jeonghan memangku kedua tangannya diatas meja, terlihat bersemangat untuk mendengarkan walau ia tidak berharap akan ada banyak kata yang keluar dari bibir Seungho.

"Baik, kurasa."

Seungho melipat serbet putih disisi kanan mejanya dan meletakkan beberapa jenis sendok diatas sana. Oh, table manner, pikir Jeonghan.

"Eum..."

Jeonghan mulai memikirkan topik yang tepat untuk dibahas. Seungho terlalu genius untuk diajak bicara soal Disney atau hal-hal menyenangkan lain seperti lelucon rumahan atau kartun favoritnya. Mungkin Seungho suka dengan beberapa game online terbaru, tapi sayangnya Jeonghan sama sekali tak mengerti soal itu.

"Kau... Apa ada gadis disekolah yang kau sukai, eum?"

"Bagaimana bisa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Jeonghan-ssi, aku suka padamu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa suka pada orang lain."

 _Oh crap,_ Jeonghan yang salah. Memang tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal ini karena pada akhirnya, Seungho hanya akan mengulang jawaban yang sama seolah kalimat tersebut sudah terprogram dalam otak genjiusnya.

Jeonghan tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, pesanannya datang." Dan untunglah, dengan begini ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari bahasan lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Jeonghan berniat menukar steaknya yang telah dipotong untuk Seungho tapi bocah itu menolaknya. Saat Jeonghan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak terlahir untuk dimanjakan seperti ini."

"Tapi semua anak pantas untuk diperlakukan manja oleh orang dewasa."

"Tidak, kecuali kau adalah orang tuaku."

Jeonghan tak punya lisan lagi untuk diucapkan. Bibirnya kaku, hatinya terasa ngilu. Ia mulai merasa setiap usahanya tidak akan pernah berhasil. Tak ada kesempatan untuknya menjadi orang tua pengganti dimasa depan. Setidaknya, itu yang selalu Jeonghan pikirkan jika kelak keajaiban itu datang dan Seungcheol menikahinya. Ia selalu bermimpi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi, yang bukan hanya memiliki Seungcheol sebagai suaminya tapi juga Seungho sebagai anaknya.

Tapi Seungho tidak bisa menerimanya sebagai _seseorang_ itu. Mungkin dirinya memang tidak pantas...

"Mungkin jika ayahmu yang melakukannya, kau pasti dengan senang hati akan memakan steak dari piring ayahmu."

"Tapi Ayahku terlalu sibuk belakangan ini. Dia bahkan sudah tidak punya waktu untuk menjemputku sekolah apalagi mengantarkanku sampai ke tempat tidur. Setidaknya, kau lebih baik dari pada Ayah. Kau bukan orang yang hanya bisa mengajakku bicara lewat telfon seperti dirinya."

Seungho memakan satu persatu green peas dari tusukan garpunya. Kaki kecilnya berayun-ayun dan selama berbicara, ia hanya fokus pada makanannya dan tak pernah mencoba untuk menatap mata Jeonghan.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Jeonghan mengusap pucuk kepala Seungho dan kembali tersenyum, getir. Segetir hatinya yang tersayat oleh jutaan rasa bersalah yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Untuk sesaat, Jeonghan mengakui bila keegoisannya telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Satu-persatu, barisan orang-orang yang menjadi korban dari obsesi gilanya mulai menampakkan diri. Dasom Noona, Xiyeon, Seungho, bahkan Choi Seungcheol sendiri.

Jeonghan telah merusaknya. Merusak orang yang sebaik, bersahaja dan sesempurna Seungcheol. Jeonghan tahu, selama ini Seungcheol adalah orang yang selalu mengutamakan keluarga diatas segalanya, apalagi Seungho. Seungho adalah prioritas Seungcheol. Tapi Jeonghan... _**Merebutnya.**_

Ada konsekuensi untuk setiap jalan yang kau pilih. Jika di kanan terdapat jurang dan kiri penuh jebakan, maka ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk bisa selamat sampai tujuan. Jeonghan mempertaruhkan banyak hal untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mengorbankan mereka yang ada disekitarnya, bahkan membiarkan nuraninya mati terkubur bersama rasa takut yang sempat menahan langkahnya untuk mengejar Seungcheol.

Karena Jeonghan sudah berjalan sejauh ini, maka tak ada jalan untuk mundur apalagi kembali. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal dan mengasihani orang lain. Jadi Jeonghan tetap pada keputusannya, menggenggam erat Choi Seungcheol danyuk menjadikan pria itu miliknya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Jeonghan menghitung masih ada berapa kali petang yang harus dilalui sampai tiba di 4 Oktober. Dan 3 hari dari sekarang, ulang tahun ke 21-nya akan segera tiba dan Jeonghan tak pernah merasa seberdebar ini menanti momen pertambahan usia seumur hidupnya. Dirumahnya yang sederhana, tak pernah ada perayaan khusus dan Jeonghan memang tak begitu peduli tentang ritual potong kue dan meniup lilin. Ia sering mendapat kado dari Noona dan Ayahnya, teman dekatnya yang hanya berjumlah 1 orang - _Seungkwan_ \- dan beberapa pria pengaggum rahasia. Setidaknya itu yang tertulis disurat yang ia temukan di loker dan laci mejanya saat masa sekolah.

Tapi Jeonghan tak akan membahas apa saja yang telah diberikan **Sehun** di ulang tahunnya kala itu. Lagi pula, semua sudah berakhir. Kenangannya sudah **mati** , bersama raga yang terkubur dibawah nisan yang tak pernah Jeonghan kunjungi.

 _Jeonghan tidak pernah mau._

Malam sudah cukup larut untuk menimangnya ke alam mimpi, namun Jeonghan tak akan naik ke atas ranjang sebelum pintu Apartemennya terbuka dan Seungcheol tersenyum memeluknya disana. Sudah beberapa hari mereka tak bermalam berdua disini dan bagi Jeonghan, rasanya seperti melewati musim dingin sendirian sepanjang tahun.

Selama Seungcheol kembali kerumah bersama istri dan anaknya, maka mau tak mau Jeonghan juga harus kembali ke neraka itu, tempat dimana ia menumpang dirumah Mingyu yang tak pernah ia anggap sebagai kakak ipar. Ia dan Seungcheol sepakat untuk tidak menimbulkan lebih banyak kecurigaan dibenak orang sekitar. Terlebih Dasom noona yang selalu banyak bertanya kemana ia menginap selama beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Dan apartement Seungkwan adalah alasan yang paling tepat yang dapat Jeonghan temukan.

Jeonghan menekan angka 5 sebagai tombol pintas panggilan cepat, dan nama Seungkwan terpampang dilayar.

 _"Hey, kekasihmu belum pulang?"_

Sebenarnya, tanpa Seungkwan bertanya pun semua sudah jelas. Jika Jeonghan sempat menelponnya tengah malam, itu artinya Seungcheol sedang tidak ada bersama pemuda brunette itu.

"Belum."

Jawab Jeonghan lemah, terlalu bosan menunggu dan hanya berbaring diatas sofa sambil memelintir ujung bantalnya.

Disebrang sana, Seungkwan hanya menggeleng maklum sambil menutup halaman majalahnya. Kepalanya kembali memikirkan hal-hal random seperti;

Apa salah jika dia bersikap seolah ia mendukung setiap tindakan sahabatnya?

Apa usahanya sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Jeonghan jika Seungcheol adalah orang yang salah untuk dicintai?

Apa ia tidak cukup baik sebagai sahabat yang seharusnya melarang Jeonghan memacari suami orang?

"Apa Dasom noona hari ini menelponmu?"

 _"Tidak."_

"Serius?"

 _"Tidak salah lagi. Aku baru saja menutup telponnya 5 menit lalu. Kau tahu, hampir sejam aku harus mendengar semua gerutuannya karena ulahmu."_

"Haha... Dia cerewet. Persis sepertimu."

Kekeh Jeonghan sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana ekspresi Seungkwan saat mengomel dan mencocokannya dengan Dasom noona. Mereka mirip. Dan Jeonghan sungguh-sungguh menyayangi keduanya.

"Seungkwan, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku mengingatkan Seungcheol lagi soal ulang tahunku malam ini?"

 _"Untuk apa? Bukannya sejak awal kalian berhubungan dia sudah tahu?"_

"Iya, dia tahu. Tapi kukira dia tidak begitu senang saat aku memberitahunya tentang tanggal ulang tahunku."

Dahi Seungkwan seketika mengernyit. _"Kenapa?"_

"Itulah yang ingin aku tahu. **Kenapa**."

 _"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu."_

"Tapi firasatku berkata sepertinya Seungcheol akan sangat sibuk tanggal 4 ini. Dan aku takut... Takut dia tak akan punya waktu untukku dihari itu."

" _Ayolah Jeonghan... Dia itu pengusaha sukses. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya soal ulang tahun?"_

"Tak banyak. Hanya waktu intim berdua, kurasa. Seperti bercinta dengan sangat panas semalam suntuk mungkin?"

Kali ini Jeonghan tertawa keras menyadari apa yang barusan ia ucapkan benar-benar keinginan terbesarnya. Pikirannya sungguh menjadi liar jika itu menyangkut Seungcheol. Cinta memang sulit untuk dikendalikan, batinnya berbisik.

 _"Kau ini sungguh sudah gila, ya."_

"Hanya Seungcheol yang tahu seberapa gilanya aku. **Di ranjang**."

Jeonghan terkikik lagi dan Seungkwan hanya bisa mendengus ditempatnya.

Dan suara bel diluar sepertinya menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

" _Aku yakin itu pacarmu."_

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Sudah ya, kita lanjutkan besok. Selamat malam."

" _Malam. Oh, hey. Ingat, bilang padanya jangan main terlalu kasar. Kau masih punya jadwal kuliah besok pagi."_

"Cerewet~"

Dan _klik_. Sambungan telfon mereka terputus dan Jeonghan langsung berlari sumringah menuju pintu. Seungcheolnya sudah datang.

"Selamat datang, Dear..."

.

.

.

 _So what you're trying to do to me?_

 _It's like we can't stop, we are enemies_

 _Well we get along when I'm inside you_

 _You're like a drug that's killing me_

 _I cut you out entirely_

 _And I get so high when I'm inside you_

 _-oOo-_

Jeonghan mengontrol nafasnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa ia berusaha merubah posisi baru agar lebih memuaskan Seungcheol. Tangannya bertumpu pada ranjang dan menunggingkan bokongnya, sedikit melebarkan kakinya yang tegak diatas lantai untuk memudahkan Seungcheol menuntun penisnya masuk kedalam.

Seungcheol langsung memposisikan badan berdiri dibelakang Jeonghan dan meremat-remat bokong kekasihnya penuh nafsu sebelum memulai.

"Aahh..."

Seungcheol mendesah berat ketika penisnya kembali terjepit didalam dinding anal Jeonghan yang ketat dan hangat.

Jari jemari Jeonghan meremas spreinya kuat saat Seungcheol mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Tubuhnya terguncang dan teriakan-teriakan rancu tak dapat dielakkan. Kedua kelopak mata Jeonghan terpejam rapat, merasakan setiap detik kelamin Seungcheol menyodok prostatnya dengan brutal membuat perut bagian bawahnya bergejolak.

"Aaahh! _Fuck... Fuck me,_ Seungcheol... Hyaahh..."

Jeonghan menyingkap kebelakang rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai menutupi wajah. Seungcheol membantu mengusap kening dan pelipisnya yang mengeluarkan banyak peluh, lalu menciumi perpotongan leher dan garis rahang kekasihnya penuh gairah.

" _Oh God... Your big dick is...aahh... Thrusting deep... into me..._ "

Jeonghan terus saja meracau dan mendesah keras. Penis Seungcheol yang besar tak henti-hentinya menjamah lubang ketat Jeonghan dan cairan pre-cum pria itu sedikit demi sedikit keluar membasahi selangkangannya.

Gerakan Seungcheol semakin cepat dan liar, membuat guncangan pada tubuh Jeonghan menjadi tidak terkendali. Tangan Jeonghan berusaha mencapai pinggul Seungcheol dibelakangnya, mengisyaratkan pada kekasihnya untuk bergerak lebih pelan.

"Seungcheol... _I can't take it... no more..._ "

Beberapa kali kaki Jeonghan yang gemetaran hampir terjatuh karena lemas, tapi Seungcheol kembali menahannya seolah semua belum cukup sampai disini. Mereka sudah klimaks setengah jam lalu namun permainan tak pernah berhenti hanya dalam satu kali putaran kecuali Seungcheol yang benar-benar kelelahan karena pekerjaannya di kantor.

Jeonghan memilih bertahan sebentar lagi agar Seungcheol benar-benar terpuaskan oleh tubuhnya. Tangan besar Seungcheol menopang Jeonghan yang kesulitan menegakkan kakinya dengan memegangi pinggul pemuda itu selagi penisnya terus menerobos anal Jeonghan dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

" _I'm almost...there..._ Aahh..."

"Ah! Ahh! Pelan-pelan...Seungcheol... Ahh!"

Seungcheol sungguh-sungguh bernafsu malam ini. Desahannya, bisikan-bisikan yang bernafaskan cinta, serta bibirnya yang terus menjamah mengecup punggung mulus Jeonghan dan meninggalkan banyak bekas kemerahan disana. Jeonghan turut kehilangan kendali meski terkadang birahi Seungcheol sulit untuk diimbangi karena ketahanan fisik mereka yang berbeda.

"Aaahhh!"

Seungcheol melepaskan spermanya didalam lubang anal Jeonghan. Ketika pelan-pelan ia mengeluarkan penisnya, saat itu juga sebagian cairan klimaksnya keluar membasahi selangkangan dan paha kekasihnya.

Jeonghan yang sudah tak memiliki tenaga kini langsung jatuh berlutut, tangannya berusaha meraih dan bertumpu pada ranjang agar tubuhnya tak sampai terbaring diatas lantai.

"Hah... Hah..."

Nafas mereka berdua memburu dengan dada yang naik turun cepat. Seungcheol mencoba membantu Jeonghan berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk naik keatas king-size bed mereka.

" _Thank you, Mine... I love you_."

Suara kecupan Seungcheol diatas kening Jeonghan terdengar berulang kali, menandakan begitu banyak ciuman sayang yang ia berikan selagi berbaring dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah mengkilap akibat peluh.

" _Anytime, Dear..._ "

Balas Jeonghan, masih mengontrol nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Panas?"

Seungcheol mengusap kening Jeonghan yang masih meneteskan keringat kemudian menyingkap bed cover turun sebatas pinggang mereka.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dan mengagguk pelan. Ia masih begitu menikmati pelukan Seungcheol dan sentuhan-sentuhan gentle dari pria yang dicintainya. Tangan besar Seungcheol dengan lembut menyisihkan untaian rambut panjang Jeonghan kebelakang telinga, serta menyingkap poni yang menempel di kening dan pelipisnya.

Ciuman intim kembali Seungcheol tawarkan dan mereka menikmatinya dengan begitu pelan dan lembut, dimana Jeonghan tersenyum disela-sela bibir Seungcheol yang mengapit bibir atasnya dan menyesapnya penuh perasaan. Tak ada gerakan yang menuntut. Yang ada hanya bagaimana cara mereka menyalurkan perasaan sayang satu sama lain dengan bahasa tubuh yang romantis.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Jeonghan bertanya dan Seungcheol berusaha meraba meja nakas untuk mendapatkan jam weker didekat lampu tidur.

"10 menit lagi menuju pukul 3."

"Ah, jas dan kemejamu, Dear. Aku harus menyiapkannya sekarang."

Jeonghan hampir bangkit dari baringannya kalau saja Seungcheol terlambat menahan pemuda itu.

"Nanti saja, sayang."

"Hanya 5 menit, Dear... Atau 3 menit paling cepat."

Jeonghan mengelus rahang Seungcheol sebelum menyingkap bed covernya dan turun dari ranjang. Seungcheol terus memperhatikan Jeonghan sejak awal kekasihnya berjalan dengan tubuh telanjang, memakai kimono sutranya dibalik pintu, kemudian membuka lemari untuk menyiapkan setelan jas yang akan dikenakan Seungcheol pagi ini.

Tak ada kata lain yang mampu menggambarkan sosok itu selain indah dan sempurna. Ini adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya 'pulang'. Bagi Seungcheol, hidup bersama Jeonghan membuatnya merasa benar-benar ada di 'rumah'.

Andai saja ia bisa pulang kepelukan kekasihnya setiap hari.

Tapi seketika, semua angan-angan Seungcheol musnah saat sekelebat bayangan Seungho dan Xiyeon melintas dibenaknya. Seungcheol kembali sadar ia sudah memiliki anak dan istri, keluarga yang setia menunggunya di rumah. _Rumahnya yang sungguhan._

Hal ini membuatnya berpikir jika Jeonghan hanyalah semu yang datang bagaikan bunga tidur untuk sesaat. Seungcheol kira hidupnya sudah persis seperti panggung drama, bahkan lebih dramatis dari kisah-kisah fiktif manapun.

Tanpa sadar, langkah Seungcheol sudah membawanya pergi mendekati Jeonghan dan tangan kokohnya spontan melingkar dipinggang kekasihnya.

Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang, merebahkan kepalanya diatas bahu sempit itu.

 _Darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _Baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya kalimat sederhana itu yang mampu ia ucapkan. Seungcheol selalu berharap Jeonghan akan mengerti. Meski jutaan kali ia membuat pengakuan cinta, tentu masih tak cukup untuk mewakilkan seberapa banyak rasa sayang Seungcheol yang sesungguhnya untuk Yoon Jeonghan.

Tak ada alat yang mampu mengkalkulasikan perasaan cinta. Tak ada nominal pasti untuk mengukur seberapa besar cintanya pada Jeonghan. Bahkan tak ada satupun kata yang dengan kongkrit menjelaskan apakah perasaan ingin memiliki, mencumbu, dan ingin selalu bersama sehidup semati adalah semata-mata karena perasaan yang disebut cinta. Apa cinta benar-benar sekompleks itu?

Jeonghan hanya mengelus sekilas garis rahang Seungcheol kemudian kembali fokus memilih dan mencocokan setelan yang pas untuk kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dengan dasi yang ini, Dear? Yang biru atau yang coklat?"

Jeonghan mengangkat dua potong dasi ditangan kanan dan kirinya untuk meminta pendapat Seungcheol.

"Asal kau yang pilih, yang mana saja pasti akan membuatku terlihat tampan."

"Huh, dasar Ahjussi _parlente_."

Cibir Jeonghan yang akhirnya mendapat balasan ciuman genit dari Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sadar, mungkin dirinya memang sedang memasuki masa puber kedua, fase alamiah dimana pria yang hampir menginjak kepala 4 merasakan lagi bagaimana manisnya jatuh cinta, juga bergejolaknya hormon testoteron layaknya remaja yang membuatnya ingin berlagak perlente didepan Jeonghan. Hanya didepan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan telah selesai memilih setelan yang pas dan sesuai keinginannya. Dengan Choi Seungcheol yang masih menggelayutinya dari belakang, Jeonghan menggantung kemeja, jas, celana dan dasinya di tempat yang berdekatan agar Seungcheol tinggal mengambil dan memakainya pagi ini.

"Beres!"

Jeonghan segera menutup lemari yang artinya, ia bisa fokus membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan menumpukkan tangannya diatas tangan kokoh Seungcheol yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya.

Seungcheol sesekali berayun mengikuti irama dengungan lagu cintanya sambil menciumi puncak kepala Jeonghan.

"Dear..."

"Hmm?"

"Soal 4 Oktober-..."

"Maafkan aku, Jeonghan."

 _Maaf? K-kenapa? Untuk apa?_

Batin Jeonghan terbata-bata dan perasaannya pun berkata ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

Ada jeda yang tertinggal sebelum sebuah tarikan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir Seungcheol. Jeonghan merasakan sebuah ciuman menyesap hangat perpetongan lehernya, kemudian suara rendah Seungcheol berbisik.

"Xiyeon juga berulang tahun tanggal 4 Oktober."

Dan kenyataan itu langsung menamparnya telak di muka.

Jeonghan membeku. Diam dan membisu.

Perasaan dingin tiba-tiba menjalar begitu saja keseluruh tubuhnya meski Seungcheol kini tengah memeluknya erat. Dadanya begitu nyeri hingga bernafas menjadi hal paling sulit untuk dilakukannya saat ini.

Seungcheol... Tidak akan ada untuknya?

Batin Jeonghan menjerit ketika membayangkan bagaimana Choi Seungcheol lebih memilih untuk tetap bersama istrinya ditanggal itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

 _And yet you're so far_

 _Like a distant star_

 _I'm wishing on tonight_

 _I would give my all to have just one more night with you_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N:

Well, Chapter 5 is almost done. Sorry for such a loooooonnnggggg wait. Comment/review for next chapter!


End file.
